Metal Being
by BountyHunterPyro
Summary: (TF-Armada)Before the ep. where Starsc. got Swindle... Misty Star, a human, gets stuck in the TFs world. Megatron finds out about her and goes to get her, what would he want with her? Rated PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Why me?

Misty Star Glade, certainly was an odd name for a human huh? Misty loved her name. Though not particularly liking being called only Misty she asked that people call her Star instead.  
  
Her current afternoon stood at a good point as she stayed forlorn from the past in the forest she was walking in. After walking for quite some time, she sauntered back to the path and left to her town. After reaching a main road she spotted a very nice looking red car speeding down the road. She smiled as she watched the beauty craze down the roads she was on.   
  
Upon leaning out to get a better view at the front she lost her balance as she tumbled into the street. She managed to lift herself from the ground but could only catch a glance at the red car speeding straight for her.   
  
Well, at least we know there would be no stain of blood on the car because of it being red...  
  
She grasped her backpack strap hard as she tried to jump away but her head first hit the cars bumper and made her to knock out cold.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star gradually came to her senses to be greeted by a pain in her head, shoulder, leg, and chest. She growled deeply as she squirmed to rid herself of the pain, but succeeded in only making it worse. Mentally she tried to will the pain to leave her, but did so to no prevail.   
  
Finally she opened her eyes as she heard the crash of metal against metal a few times, each time drawing closer. She twisted her neck, not in curiosity but in agony. She did not like what she was greeted with...  
  
A very large blue and silver (It is silver ain't it? Or is it only white?) metal statue stood looming over her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at it but her eyes where covered in a liquid gel substance that made everything flow together. She flinched when she saw the over-large statue move and pick her up on its hand. She cowered as the hand was brought up to the figures face. A large finger and hand reached up to her face and grabbed something near her eyes.  
  
She felt a strange feeling jolt through her body as the gel over her eyes was torn away. She blinked a few times and glanced back up again at the large figure. She she an effort to say something but her voice only squeaked in what resembled a slight 'meep'. She opened her mouth to speak again but could not find her voice.  
  
The figure seemed to tremble as a hearty (Or would it be sparky? :)...) chuckle was emitted from the robot. 'Definitely a males laugh she thought as she scooted away from the bot.  
  
Seeing her unease he spoke to answer questions he thought she may have, "I am Redalert, I am an Autobot from Cybertron. I am not going to hurt you. My goal is with the help of the other Autobots to bring peace to the universe and keep a team called the Decepticons from taking over it. You are currently in the Autobots base, and we wish that you stay here with us until we can get your health back online, er...back to normal." he hesitated with his last sentence soon realizing that he was talking to a human and not robot.  
  
Redalert's voice seemed to give Star some comfort and led her to slightly easing up enough to talk.   
  
"My name is Star, Misty Star Glade." she almost said her name proudly as a small smile etched its way to her face. She still shook slightly from all the excitement. She knew all about the Autobots and Decepticons, from where she originally came from this world was the TV show.  
  
"Where is Optimus?" her question brought confusion to Redalert. 'How does she know about Optimus?' he was dumbfounded that she knew that name.  
  
"How do you know about him?" Redalert asked her slowly not trusting her anymore.  
  
Star sighed and explained everything from how she knows all about them to how she got beat up so badly.  
  
"Hmm..." Redalert seemed to think hard about something for a moment. "That's strange, because we found you on a ledge in a canyon when we where fighting the Decepticons."  
  
Star frowned and looked down at her feet. She was about to speak but a siren blared through the base. She winced greatly and covered here ears, she had always had really sensitive hearing.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
~* At the Decepticon base. *~  
  
Starscream ran into the room where Megatron sat in his large chair (I guess you could call it a throne) thinking deeply.   
  
"A new minicon has been pinpointed at the Autobots base, you may not care but if we attack then we may bet a chance to get the rest on the minicons that where taken from us as well as the new one!" Starscream seemed very hopeful that Megatron would consider attacking the base. (BTW: Starscream does not yet have his own minicon, so you can guess why he wants to go get some ;)...)  
  
Megatron growled for being interrupted but highly considered his choices of action, or no action.  
  
"Starscream, you and I shall be the only ones going down there, understood?" Starscream hesitated, knowing the autobots out numbered them if they went alone.But Starscream just nodded, not wanting the screw up his chance of getting a minicon.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
+*Autobot's base*+  
  
Red-Alert figured Star knew what the alarm was so did not bother telling her its the minicon signal.   
  
"Take me with you, I need to see Optimus." Star said gently as she looked up at Red. Red looked down at her gaze and silently nodded. (With their heads being metal, CAN they nod silently?!)  
  
Re-Alert began to slowly walk down the hallway, trying not to make Star fall over and hurt herself. Star frowned as she heard the alarm go off. "I am sorry you missed out on this one..." she said sympathetically.  
  
Red-Alert sighed as shook his head. "Don't worry, it's what I get for being the medic."   
  
Red-Alert and Star where still looking at each other when Red-Alert collided with a wall, causing him to stumble backwards. Star screamed as she flew out of Red-Alert's hand and went soaring towards the metal floor. She yelped as a different hand from Red-Alert's caught her in mid flight, not causing any immediate damage.  
  
She watched the hand rise up to the bots optic level. Instead of being greeted with a red strip as optics she saw two large yellow eyes. (I hate the word 'optic', so I am going to call them eyes...)   
  
"Thank you Optimus!" Star cried out grateful for his catch. Optimus' eyes leered to a stare of confusion and shock.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Optimus' eyes narrowed in suspicion. All the other Autobots that where following Optimus seemed to crowd around her now.  
  
Star began to unfurl her tale once again...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
After her story was over there was a large crash off in the distance of the base and an alarm blared, though it was different from the minicon one.  
  
"Autobots heard towards the area of the crash!" Optimus sharply anounced catching the Autobots off guard. They fidgeted for a moment but then ran to the base entrance where the crash was heard.   
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
)*Autobots base enterance*(  
  
Megatron laughed evily (Of course...) as his units walked in. Demolisher took out a small handheld(Their sized handheld) remote thing with a grid and a blinking light.  
  
Optimus and his units then poured into the hallway with Star now back in Red-Alert's hand.  
  
Demolisher glanced at the remote thing and aimed it at Star. "Megatron! Sir!"   
  
Megatron sneered and turned roughly towards Demolisher. "What is it *now* you lumbering fool?!" Demolisher could easily tell Meagatron was beyond the point of anyoiance but knew what he had to say was important. "The girl! She is the minicon!"  
  
"The girl?!" Megatron did not believe him so he moved over to get a view at the device. Sure enough, as it was pointed directly towards Star the small siren on it started blaring. Megatron was in shock but then again he has seen meny strange things before.   
  
"I want only the girl! That is your primary objective! Now GET her!" Megatron ordered his men harshly. They quickly scrambled to obey. The fight began.   
  
(( I hate describing battles when I am trying to get the main story across, so lets just say that the Autobots are winning as they fight, okay?))  
  
Red-Alert back away and just shot from the sidelines still holding Star. She watched the battle with great interest.  
  
Starscream pulled to the back and transformed to his jet form. 'Your mine!' he thought as he flew over to Red. Red-Alert saw Starscream and jerked his hand down. but unsuspecting Starscream was ready for this and did a dive above Red's hand and scooping Star onto his wing. Had he of been going slow, he would have turned sharp because of the weight, but because he was going at a very nice speed that kept him in control with the weight.   
  
Starscream lived up greatly to his name right at he screamed very loud as Red-Alert hit Starscreams underside. Star fell off of Screams (I was going to say 'Star fell off of Star's' but then I realized that may get kinda confusing ;)...) wing and hurdled for the ground. Red-Alert extended his hand to catch her. Right as she was nearing landing Starscream raced under her with his cockpit open. She landed gracefully with Starscreams precise timing. The cockpit closed and straps laced themselvs around Star securring her legs, head, arms, and body to the seat. Red-Alert jumped trying to reach Starscream but only grabbed air.  
  
Scream raced towards Megatron with Star captured.  
  
As he came close to Megs he shouted, "Megatron! I have the child with me!"  
  
"Very good Starscream! Now Everyone, retreat!" Megatron roard to his units. They all teleported away back to their base and the Autobots where left behind.  
  
"Damn! We almost got them!" Hot shot yelled in frustration.  
  
"No, they did not only escape, they got star too." said the solemn voice of Red-Alert.  
  
"You let them get away with Star, Red?!" Hot shot was rather irritated by now.  
  
Red-Alert just looked down at the ground.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_ 


	2. The Metal Soul

~* Decepticon Base*~  
  
"Sir, why did you send in the rest of our units when you exclaimed to me that it would be you and I that went?" Starscream wanted to know if it was because Megatron did not trust him.  
  
"Because Starscream," Megatron looked up at him holding Star encased in his hands. "you do not know how to operate the minicon finder, and would end up finding one that we already lost. No, I want this one the most..." He trailed of to be brought by a look of great thought on his features.  
  
Megatron glanced up at Starscream's hands. "Release her." he actually gave the order calmly. Starscream did as he was told and opened his hands to reveal Star laying on her side as if she was about to go to sleep.  
  
"Now set her down." Starscream once again obeyed by grabbing the back of her shirt and setting her on the ground on her feet. Star struggled to remain in that place but collapsed and a shock ran through her leg.  
  
Megatron' eyes (Remember, I am going to call them eyes instead of optics) seemed to smile down at Star. "What is your name, minicon?" Star began to realize that she only felt pain in her left leg and that the other one was back to normal. She propped herself up with great difficulty and stood on the one good leg. "My name is Misty Star Glade, but just Star. And I am no minicon." Even though it did not hurt to stand on her leg, it was hard to keep her balance.  
  
"A minicon you are. Starscream, you will be in charge of taking care of the girl, keep her with you at ALL times! But first, I want to run a few scans on her." Megatron stood from his throne and scooped up Star, just before she was about to fall over.  
  
He walked a few hallways down until he came to a door that had a padlock on it. He entered about twenty digits before the door slid open.   
  
Within, the room was filled with experiments, captured creatures, items for experimenting on living and non living things and chemicals. Starscream poked his head around into the room to see what Megatron was planning to do with Star.  
  
"Starscream, you may enter." Of course he knew Starscream would be there, he is always everywhere.  
  
Starscream entered and walked up beside Megatron and watched as Megs set Star down on her feet. "Now, get behind the screen and take off anything that is metal on you." Megs ordered as he pointed to a human sized screen and Star did, of course with hesitation. Star has always been very shy, so how would having to strip down with two looming live figures near you any more comforting? She limped over behind the screen and took off her backpack, that had metal items in it and the zipper. Her shoes, with metal tacks on the sides. Her shirt with a zipper down the front. Her pants with the zipper. Her bra, with metal hoops attached. Lastly she stood almost completely nude behind a black screen.  
  
'Damn metal.' she though viciously.  
  
Megatron reached over the screen and pressed a few buttons on it. The screen lit up a green color and a white light uncased her body that came from a camera thing on the edge of the screen.  
  
Her figure appeared on the screen and Megs examined it closely. Her leg that once was broken was mending itself with metal...This really cause Megatron and Starscream's attention. They both followed the train of metal that lead up to under her chest, but there was metal on her ribs too, not allowing them to see the source of the metal. "Can you bend completely backwards?" Megatron asked Star.   
  
She thought for a moments and then complied. She bent backwards so her hands and feet now both touched the ground. Megatron and Starscream now both looked beneath her ribs to where a small metal sphere lay extracting metal particles that where heading down to her leg.  
  
"You may dress once again." he informed Star as she redressed.  
  
Once redressed Megatron snatcher her up into his palm. "You will heal Starscream." he growled to her. Starscream yelled as Megs shot a bast at his chest, leaving a very large dent in his armor.  
  
Star yelped as Megs hand began to descend down to Starscream's chest where Star then hopped off. "How?" her simple answer was barely audible but heard.   
  
"Do you not know how?" Starscream asked now quite angry at Megatron.  
  
"Just concentrate." was all Megs offered.  
  
Star again looked down at the (wound?) and placed her hands on him and concentrated on the gash.  
  
Sure enough a metal substance flowed into Starscream and replaced the injury. Starscream looked down at her in amusement as the dent repaired itself.  
  
After the dent was completely repaired Scream offered his hand to Star and she climbed on it. He sat up as brought Star to eye level. "Thank you." Starscream was not really one to apologize at all, so this was a very rare occasion.  
  
_)__)_)_)___)__)__)_)_)_)_))_)__))_)____)_______)___)_)_))____)  
  
Okay, a thank you to Norma Lee Insane:  
  
Heheh, thank you! And HERE it is after writting it as 5:30 AM!  
  
Man I am tired :\  
  
Hmmm, I am not too sure if I am gonig to have Star and Starscream develope some kind of friendship or not, SEND your feedback! Oh and sorry this chapter is so frig'gin short XP 


	3. Sympathy

Ashana: Yes, I shall try describing a little of the scenes, its just that I was rushing to get the story through...I always end up doing that O.o  
  
Moonwalker: Ooops! I did not mean to do that. See, I was going to write the main story, (That was what I posted) then go back and add more detail and feelings and everything.. So this time I am going to be sure to do that! :)  
  
PRIZES:  
  
Norma Lee Insane: Starscream golden statue! For being the first person to review!!  
  
Ashana: Starscream silver statue, for being the second person to review!  
  
Moonwalker: Starscream bronze statue! For being the third person to review...  
  
((((((YEA, they are crappy prizes XP considering you do not really get them! Heehee, I am cheep)))))  
  
(Its a SC statue 'cause he is gonna be one of the main characters!)  
  
**What will the next people get? REVIEW to find out!**  
  
^^Chapter 3^^  
  
Star looked down embarrassed for no apparent reason. She was still quite amused at what she did and what she had learned about herself, with her having the metal inside of her and all. She was still very frightened by Megatron and Starscream around her, even when she knew everything about them. But this was real, she was seeing the actually thing, not the 2-D show that she would watch excessively.  
  
"Megatron, are you ever going to let me go?" Star slightly glance up into Megs eyes but fear shot through her as 'Look down, Look down!' screamed through her mind, she obeyed her mind and quickly averted his eyes as they came to rest on her small figure. She knew Transformers could easily crush her when ever they wanted to.  
  
Megatron slightly smiled as he watched her shyly ask her question. 'Yes I could have some fun with her fear of us easily.' he mentally smiled at this. "Maybe, depends on how you behave, obey, and don't back-talk." This was not near the answer she was expecting, but it worked for her.  
  
Megatron placed his hand beside Starscream and Star walked onto his palm taking the hint. A huge shiver of fear over came her as she trembled. Megs laughed at her reaction and tossed her in the air, and caught her again. Her whole body was now tense but other than being ready for him to do it again he did not know that she was on the verge of tears.   
  
The fall and rebroken her once broken leg, and it hurt like Hell. He tossed her once again but as she landed, on her feet, she collapsed and began crying, but desperately trying to stop but the pain overcame over as she lay flat out in Megs hand. "God I'm going to die..." she whispered, but even her whisper was hoarse.   
  
Megs felt a slight pang in his spark (I am never going to get used to saying that -_-) but pushed it aside. Though the feeling did prevent him from laughing he just stared down at her. (See? At least *I* give Megatron some other emotions besides the ones that you people think he only has! Sheesh, no one is 'all' bad!)  
  
Megatron did not want to feel that again, so he tossed Star to Starscream. He caught her gracefully to not hurt her more. She struggled to stand when he opened his hand but fell half and held onto his thumb for support. She just half-way stood there silently weeping onto his thumb when he stood up and walked out of the room. He felt so much sympathy for her, he did not want to, but he did. Megatron followed and locked the door behind them. Megs of course headed back to his throne where we always see him.  
  
**--At Megs throne--**  
  
"Wait, how did she know my name?!" he shouted outloud as he ran to find Starscream.  
  
::- With Starscream -::  
  
After Star has stopped crying she slid down to the base of Screams thumb and gasped loudly. Starscream jerked his head down to Star. "What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"Starscream! How can I breathe here on the moon?! There is no oxygen!"   
  
First Starscream was surprised then in utter shock that she knew his name, and then that their base was on the moon. "Uh...We have a force field surrounding the moon with a chemical that all beings can survive on." Now he was going to get some answers! "How do you know my name and where this base is?!"  
  
Star sighed heavily, she was getting bored of this story already, and began to tell her tale as Megatron ran up and also listened in.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star shifted uneasily as she realized Megatron had been staring down at her intently. Megatron looked up to Starscream. He opened his mouth but lost his words. 'Hmm...' he went back to thinking deeply.  
  
"Take her to your quarters and there you shall be very careful to make sure she stays out of harms way, that she behaves, and follows your orders. Think of her as a puppy." Megatron smiled down at Star, thinking that Starscream may have a little fun with her obedience.  
  
"I am no puppy!" she shouted viscously. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as she shrunk down in Starscream's hand, hoping Megatron would pay no heed to her smart mouth.  
  
Starscream did shrug it off, "Why must I be in charge of the child?!" he really did not want to take care of a human. Megatron first glared up at Starscream, "Because you found out about her, you pinpointed her location, you captured her twice, you brought her back for the base, and you show traces of sympathy for her." Lucky for Star he had momentarily forgotten that what she said.  
  
"I show sympathy for nothing!" now Starscream was very angered. Now unlucky for Star he grabbed her and held her up in the air like a ball soon to be thrown through her air. She trembled, now compelled by her fear. Star saw the wall he was aiming for, she knew how much force he can put into a throw, she knew that if she collided with the wall, she may break all of her bones, they where still to weak for rough physical contact. She began to cry...  
  
Starscream's...(Now I am confused here, I was going to put 'Starscream's muscles' but...eh...I will just leave this blank for you to figure out ^_^" ) tensed ready to throw her.   
  
He never made his move, he gritted his (they are teeth right?) teeth in anger as he lowered Star and held her to his chest, trying to ease her tears by 'trying' to be comforting. Never has he tried though before.  
  
"Hahah!" Megatron laughed loudly at Starscream's cowardly actions. "You fool! You do not even have the soul to hurt a meer human!"  
  
"Try to learn something, Starscream." Megatron reached over and picked up Star and held her tight with one hand clenching tight over her body. "Never, talk back to me again. Never. Though over time you will accept me as your master, and shall obey all of my orders!" His rough tone never seemed to cease and he yelled at her.  
  
Megatron began to crush her again but just lightly. Pain jolted through her body as cuts and gashes where reopened and new bruises where formed. 'Oh crap...' was all she thought.  
  
She was very pissed of right now, "I'll never call anyone my master Megathong! ((I accidentally typed that earlier and decided to use it here, think about that, what if they did invent a thong called 'Megathong!' Lol!))  
  
Megatron's eyes turned redder as he glared evilly at her. He gritted his teeth (AGAIN: are they teeth?) as he crushed her harder to his hand. She let out a piercing scream that echoed slowly through the deserted hallways of their base. God was she feeling the pain now, she was afraid. Her body trembled as it tied to take the damage being inflicted, but she began to black out.   
  
Before she could faint completely she heard Starscream scream ((Wow that really rolls of the toungue XD)) 'No! You are going to *kill* her!"   
  
Her eyes began to fluter closed as her voice rasped, "Please, stop, I'll obey...Just please stop..."  
  
Then she blacked out. Her dreams where maddening, her screams echoed through her mind as she screamed into darkness.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
*****************  
  
DONE with this chapter. And trust me, it IS *VERY* possible for her to be dead. I am still deciding. And YOU can HELP me! 


	4. Dreams

WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!::::  
  
In this chapter what is told makes little sense but all the scattered pieced that where lost shall be placed back in the next chapter or so, so do NOT be alarmed if what you read does not make any sense!  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
*^* Star's Dream World *^*  
  
Star turned quickly to her left where the sound of metal on metal footsteps came from. She backed away in horror as Optimus stood before her. Though not the same. He held many unrepaired scars and dents from battle. It was basically the same Optimus, except his face was that of Megatron's. His red eyes glowed deeply at her. But what surprised her the most was that Megatron was at her height and she could see directly in his eyes. "You fool, No one loves you anymore, and no one shall ever again. You betrayed them and there is *nothing* you can do! So do not waist your petty time on Starscream..." his voice sent shivers down her spine. Oh, now she was scared.  
  
She heard and felt the rumble of uneven steps to her right now. She turned her gaze to her right and gasped. Starscream stood there, his head in his arms like a foot ball, his eyes staring intently at Star with a mixture of sorry and betrayal. But not his own. ((you know how dreams are, you just KNOW things, you know? Lol)) She knew with was not his own betrayal, it was hers. He was burdened with the fact that she betrayed him. His only friend.  
  
Wait... Friend? She hardly even knew him personally, and from what she could tell, he hated her. Why did he think they where friends?  
  
Starscream limped up to her and rested his cold hands on her shoulders and spoke in an echo, no source for the sound, only the echoes of a source that could not be heard, "You betrayed me Star. You left me to the hands of my own kind. They may have destroyed my body, but you where the one who destroyed my spark. After I called for your help and you kept running? I no longer cared. After all, you where the only one I was living for. The only one who I thought cared for me. No, I was wrong... I never knew joy like you taught me. I wanted to live, to be with you, to be with my friend. I suppose, I never really had a friend. Only a human at my side full of betrayal and deceit. You never truly cared, did you?" The echoes of his voice sounded as if he was going to cry and was very troubled.  
  
"I am sorry! I never knew you cared! I thought you only showed sympathy as a mistake for you own feelings!" She was about to cry now, he thought of her as a friend? But why?  
  
"You right! Now I do realize that it was a mistake to show sympathy! I should have smashed you against that wall when I had the chance... But now my life has ended. Not physically, but emotionally, all because of you!" A single glowing tear slid down his face. (Duh! Why do you think its glowing?! Its not a human tear!)  
  
"I am sorry if I ever hurt you, but I don't know what you are talking about though, the last thing I remember was Megatron crushing me in his palm! And you yelling for him...to.....stop?" After replaying that part in her head she realized that he had begged Megs to stop hurting her... Like he...cared... Star was the kind of person who cared and loved for everything and everyone, it burdened her greatly to hear that she betrayed someone, even if she did not and could not believe it.  
  
She realized now that his head was back up on his shoulders in place. But it was saddening to see all the gashes and dents across his body. She began to cry openly now. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Starscream's body and wept onto him trying to gain some kind of comfort from either of them. She felt so evil right now... So empty. To leave someone who cared and tried to help her? By doing so, she thought herself to be just as evil as Megatron.  
  
Starscream's harsh stare softened as he now welcomed her embrace. Not a love embrace, just a friend to friend 'I am so sorry' kind of embrace. "I am so sorry Starscream, I never thought you cared for me, I don't know where or when I betrayed you, but I am sorry. I am so sorry. I thought you where just another Decepticon after me." her cries became louder as she hugged Scream tighter. "Now you know though... And because you know, you will be given a second chance... You should be dead right now. But this is you lest chance. Make it count, for a possible future friendship."  
  
He was gone in an instant, and Star woke up.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Her eyes gently opened as Starscream's head loomed greatly above her, back to his old height aside from her dream.   
  
Starscream's voice was soft as he spoke with concern, ((As soft as his voice can get X_x **** His voice is so cool!**** ))) "Are you all right?" Star looked up into his eyes, his face was shrouded in shadows as the light above him cast a huge shadow over her small form. (Small compared to Scream, average for human)  
  
"Uh...yes... Yes, I am alright!" A large grin began to slowly mast her face. "And you are too!" She was overjoyed to see Starscream kneeling next to her, alive! She (surprisingly) stood up and walked over to Starscream's hand that was resting on the metal surface and hugged his hand tightly.   
  
"Uhhh..." Scream was at a loss for words. I mean, what would you do if some girl just randomly walked up to you and hugged you? "What do you mean 'I am alright'? Of course I am." he was beyond confusion for her actions. Maybe the sugar he injected in her took too much of an effect. (The sugar was to get her hyped up so her blood would run faster and in turn, speed up the process metal inside of her fixing her body.)  
  
"I had a dream that you where badly injured and it was all my fault. I had been the cause of your death. I had destroyed your spark!" Star began to cry into his hand...again..." Starscream, I am so sorry!"  
  
"What? Girl is was only a dream. Nothing more."   
  
"My name is Star." she said arrogantly. "And I am sorry for over reacting. I just couldn't help myself. I get very sensitive when bad things happen." She let go of Starscream's hand and sat down now to ashamed to look up at Scream's face.  
  
"And, my death supposed was tragic?" He spoke to himself, light enough for Star not to hear him. 


	5. Why did I just say that?

Everyone who reviewed gets Megatron COOKIES! If you don't like Megs, then you can just pretens that you are eating the real megs...that.....tastes good........O.o Lol! A chocolate flavered Megatron! Awesome!  
  
Oh, I am sooooo sorry this chapter is sooo very short, but I could not think of anything to write, and also, I got tired of writing sooo...Here you go for now, and dont forget to TELL me what YOU think!  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Star willed herself to look up at Starscream who was staring off at the wall.   
  
"Starscream?" Star said shyly. Starscream snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Star. "My I go down to Earth to get some supplies? If I am going to be here a while, then it will be nessasary." After she was finished talking Starscream noticed that she had slowly lowered her head.  
  
"I will have to ask Megatron, but surely he will understand, if he wants you alive that is. Lets hope so."  
  
Starscream was shocked by his very last statement. 'Let's hope so.' So did that mean he does care? She mentally stored that to think about it another time, but now what not that time.  
  
"Do you sappose while we are down there..." She hesitated afraid of what Scream's answer may be. "that I could visit my parents? Just one last time?" By now Star had shoved herself up against the wall, still very afraid of Starscream.  
  
"Possibly, but we will have to sneak it by Megatron. He would never allow it." he did not want her to be afraid of him. This was very strange to Starscream, usually he wants people to cower under the meer mention of his name. But her did not want Star to be afraid.  
  
Starscream extended his hand infront of Star. She looked up from her thoughtful stare and took the hint from Starscream. She walked up onto his hand as he brought her up to eye level.  
  
"Star, I am going to tell you now." At this statement, Star thought something bad was going to come from it so she curled back up into her ball once again, but forced herself to look at Scream. "I will not hurt you. I want no harm to come to you, and will do anything to protect you."  
  
'Why the Hell did I just say that?! Am I a complete *idiot*?!?' Starscream glared away from Star and gritted his teeth, now very disgussted with himself. He mentally cursed himself. He had no idea why he said that. Or where he got the guts to. Starscream lewered his hand down to his side at an angle that Star could not see Starscreams face.  
  
Star now knelt, eye wide with shock. 'He *does* care?'...' May be my dream, was more than just a dream...' she bagen to feel a warmth spread through her body as she hugged (As much as she could) his hip (that she was lowered down to).  
  
Keeping his hand where it was, Starscream looked down at Star, who was still hugging him. 'This is one odd moment.' he thought absentmindedly.  
  
"Er..." he managed, breaking the (to him) strange moment. Star let go of Scream and looked up into his eyes. "We better go ask Megatron for permision."  
  
Star cocked her head in confusion slightly. "Permision for what?" Scream opened his mouth to answe her but she got to it first. "Oh yea! To go down to earth!"  
  
Scream smiled despite himself and they headed down to Megatrons...room...thing (That place where we always see him!).  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Scream walked into...dumdumdum.......The Room! (Sorry, I don't know why I did that ^-^)  
  
Megatron looked up from his minicon (No, I don't know why he was looking at his minicon!) and up to Starscream.  
  
"What do you want, Starscream?" Megatron was surprisingly not rude when he spoke. 'Finally something other than being completely bored.' he was glad that something had come up. His units where still being repaired and he had nothing to do while they where gone. (Oh god no! I mean like make fun of em and all that classical stuff we see him doing to them.)  
  
"Star came up with a good point, she needs to go down to earth to retreive nessasary supplies if she is going to live with us here." Megatrons eyes gave some strange kind of hint to Starscream as he realized what he left out. "And of course, I would stay in my jet form watching her to make sure she did not try to escape!"   
  
"Very well." Megatron was dissapointed that the small 'conversation' was so short.  
  
Star smiled widely. She was very glad that she may get to see her parents just one last time.  
  
"Your lucky Meagtron was in a good mood." Star looked up at Screams ramark and giggled. She told Scream where she lived and Starscream warped down to earth.  
  
After reaching to where her home town was sapposed to be.......  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
DUMDUMDUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
What happened? Why? How? I DONT EVEN KNOW! Lol, I just felt like adding that, I still have to make something up.  
  
I know what the core of this story is and how its conna end but I am making up everything else as I go!  
  
If anyone has any possible ideas what could be wrong E-MAIL me, do not post here *E-MAIL* me at nephriteoneandonly@yahoo.com 


	6. Riddle Riddle Marie

Chapter 6  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
^*^ Down on Earth ^*^  
  
"Oh my god..." Star stared out at the barren streets. There where no cars, not people, no sound of birds in the trees... nothing.  
  
There was only the houses, trees, grass, streets and everything else. But nothing living... And as far as Star and Starscream could see, there was no blood or damage to the properties.  
  
Star directed Starscream to the direction of her house.  
  
Upon getting there Scream set Star down in her yard. She stood up and walked through the doorway and into her house.  
  
"Wait! Your walking!" Starscream had just noticed that she was now able to stand and walk. Star turned her head back towards Starscream but just shrugged and called into her house, "Mom? Dad? Luke? Is anyone here?" She waited for a moment but there was no response. "Is anyone home? Its Star!" She did not want to lose hope, but it was diminishing quickly.  
  
Star, finally giving up, walked into her room and pulled open her closet stuffing things into a back. For some strange reason Star always kept tons of food and supplies in her closet instead of clothing. After almost completely filling her back with supplies she want ever to a draw and opened it carefully. She tugged some clothes that where packed tightly in it and closed it shut. She forced the clothing into her sack and managed to zip it shut.  
  
Starscream had peeked into the home and saw that everything was so small compared to him. Star walled out from behind a corner and walked up to Starscream with her back on her back. She walked up onto his hand and he rose to his full height.   
  
Star was feeling pretty bad now, about not getting to say goodbye to her friends or family. But she knew that is may be for the better of them, if they did not know what she was going through and what may happen to her.  
  
"Are you ready to leave?" Starscream's voice was surprisingly soft aside from its usual rough tone. Star sadly nodded and Scream warped back to the base.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star and Starscream where sitting in Starscream's "room". Scream was sitting on a metal bed type thing while Star was on the edge of his knee kicking her feet up in boredom.  
  
"I just don't understand what could have happened to all the people..." She was through with sulking after that last thought. She decided to see if there was a game she could play with Starscream.  
  
"I am sorry that I cannot answer why." Yeah, that was Starscream's simple answer.  
  
"Hey, lets play a game. It's called Riddle Riddle Marie. (I THINK that's what its called, I am not sure though) We each take turns. The person who goes first chooses a color from around the room that are in, but first they have to say 'Riddle Riddle Marie I see a color you don't see. And then the other person tries to guess that color." Star was anxious to so something besides sit there and do nothing. "You go first!"  
  
Starscream fidgeted but started out the game. "Riddle Riddle Marie, I so a color you don't see." Starscream glanced around the room before continuing. "The color is grey."  
  
Star's smile faded as she answer glumly. "The entire room..."..."Okay, maybe that's not such a good game..."  
  
Star looked up at Starscream who had been looking down at here. "You should join the Autobots!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, Optimus is far by a much better leader than Megatron!"  
  
"I was trained to be a decepticon! Not an Autobot! I pledged my honor to the Decepticons forever!"  
  
"You know you don't like Megatron." Star was really happy that she could show off her extensive knowledge of every one. "And you *know* Megatron does not like you."  
  
Starscream glanced away from Star in thought.  
  
"Awe, come on! When your on the Autobots side, you actually get to have *fun*!"  
  
"I will try it, but only to get revenge on Megatron, you hear?"  
  
Star smiled widely as Starscream.  
  
**Little did they know who was watching and listening into their entire conversation. Demolisher smiled evilly and ran off to tell Megatron what he had just heard**   
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
I know, I know, crappy ending for a chapter but owell... -_- I am EXTREMELY tired right now...*yawn* Review, and I give you more... 


	7. Alone

"Megatron! Starscream and girl are planning to join the Autobots team!" Demolisher yelled as he rushed into the room. "I was spying on them as they talked and heard it all for myself!" Demol tripped halfway over to Megatron landing face down on the metal floor. "Urrhd" He muttered angrier and he looked up, but still remained on the ground.  
  
Megatron snapped his head up to Demolisher but then down, to him when he tripped. "Very good Demolisher!" Megatron was very pleased and impressed with Demolisher now.  
  
"Cyclonis and Demolisher, follow me!" Megatron shouted harshly. They where still not entirely repaired, but would have to do for the job.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
"So when are we gonna leave?" Star was anxious to leave this dead rock. Even if she was on a space ship, it was no fun when you where being held prisoner. Even if you could wander around freely.  
  
"Never."  
  
'What?' Star thought a moment and looked to Starscream. He was glaring at Megatron standing in the doorway. Star was amaised at how much Megatron sounded like Starscream in that last word.  
  
"Thank you Demolisher, for reporting Starscream's betrayal to us." Megatron continued to glare at Starscream as he spoke.  
  
Megatron ran into the room and tackled Starscream to the ground, Star landed from his knee right near to Scream's head.   
  
Star gasped at how frightening that was. Megatron aimed his 'hip gun thing' at Starscream's face ready to fire.  
  
Star remembered something from her dream just then.  
  
(((((FLASHBACK)))))  
  
Starscream limped up to her and rested his cold hands on her shoulders and spoke in an echo, no source for the sound, only the echoes of a source that could not be heard, "You betrayed me Star. You left me to the hands of my own kind. They may have destroyed my body, but you where the one who destroyed my spark. After I called for your help and you kept running? I no longer cared. After all, you where the only one I was living for. The only one who I thought cared for me. No, I was wrong... I never knew joy like you taught me. I wanted to live, to be with you, to be with my friend. I suppose, I never really had a friend. Only a human at my side full of betrayal and deceit. You never truly cared, did you?" The echoes of his voice sounded as if he was going to cry and was very troubled.  
  
)))))END FLASHBACK(((((  
  
Star repeated those words outloud, "You betrayed me Star. You left me to the hands of my own kind."  
  
Star's eyes widened in shock. 'All this was already *planned to happen*! Demolisher tattling, and Meagtron about to kill Starscream!'  
  
Star run onto Starscream and held her body over Starscream's face hugging that metal around it. 'I will not betray him again!' She thought bitterly.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Megatron bellowed loudly.  
  
"Setting things right."  
  
"What?" Megatron was confused at this statement but shrugged it off. He reached down and pried Star from Scream's face. Now in Megatron's grasp she shouted to Starscream, "You must leave, leave me here! You can get me another time!" Star screamed as Megatron's grasp tightened around her. She saw that Starscream was still there. "If you don't leave, then *both* of us *will* die! I have seen it, I know it's true, no leave!" She managed to finish her sentence before she paced out from lack of oxygen.  
  
Starscream knew he was going to regret it but he listened to what Star told him. He warped out.  
  
And so now, Star is in the hands of the Decepticons...alone.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
I thought this would be a nice place to end it, but I wanted to write more ^_~  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star's eyes slowly opened. Right infront of her was Megatron's form stretching up very tall above her. She moaned from sleep and Meagtron looked down at her. Star was laying face-up on his leg/knee/whatever as he sat in this 'throne'. She had now fully awakened and turned over so she was on her stomach. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. (God, I got a sick feeling in my stomach as I wrote this...*shudder*)  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
LOL! I DID want to write more, but I do not have the time, I have to go to school...lol... Hope ya like it!   
  
Maybe I'll write more after school.... 


	8. Endure

Skins Thunderbomb: I am glad you like it ^^ And thats really neat how it updated once you where done reading it, I will probably get one chapter (If not more) up in just the mornings ^^ ((This is how I make up for the chapters being so short!)) And also then in the after noon. (((If my dad lets me use the internet)))  
  
Okay, because, I have been having just OH soooooooo much fun writing this, I am probable going to update VERY often, so constantly be on the look out!  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star cried lightly. She hated crying, but she could not help it. She was alone with this Decepticons. With not even Starscream to keep her company. She lazily pulled herself into a kneeling position. She was just like Megatron's minicons. Slaves. Trapped and forced to do Meg's bidding.  
  
"Why waist you tears human?" Megatron was again bored since there had been no minicon activity or any fights. Except the one with Starscream. But he had lost that one. And that angered him.  
  
"Why release your rage on me Megatron?" Megatron glanced down. He had not realized it but he had reached over to her and begin to crush Star in his hand again. Megatron released her and she fell back down to his leg.  
  
"Go...heal the others." Star looked down at the fall she would have to endure. Megatron realized what ger delema was and picked her up and then set her down on the ground. Thinking for a moment he reached *back* down and picked her back up.   
  
Her then began to walk off to the crappy 'med' room.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Megatron walked into the 'med room' (Notice the quotaions ^^)  
  
Megs set Star down infront of Demolisher. "No wounder your not repaired yet! Your letting Cyclonis fix you!"  
  
Cyclonis was highly offended by this but ramained silent.  
  
"Girl, fix Demolisher." Megs ordered Star.  
  
"It's Star!" She yelled up to him arrogantly.   
  
Megatron sneered and snached Star back up. She began to feel sick again. "Last time I crushed you you *said* you would obey. Now, you can swear to it!" Megatron began to crush her...again...(Sheesh, he really likes this doesn't he?!) ((Sorry, I mean, he can't step on her, fire on her...eat her...without her dieing.))  
  
Star screamed as pain again jolted through her body. It was agonising. She wanted it to stop. But she did not want to have to obey Meagtron's every whim.  
  
She never wanted to feel that horrible pain again. It was just too much. Her stomach began to feel worse. "Okay!" She shouted at last, but Megatron was not going to stop until he heard it all. "I swear! I swear!"  
  
"You swear you what girl?"  
  
She screamed again, lowder than last time as he crushed her harder. She gasped vilently for breath. Once she had it, "I swear to always obey you no matter what the order is!!" She felt worse after stating that, even though Megatron released his grip on her.   
  
"Your sick..." She managed as she gasped for breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
She remained silent this time. Now trembling in his hand. She collapsed. Humans where not build to endure this kind of tourment. And yet she was faced with it. Probably for a long time...  
  
"Now, do as I told you before and fix Demolisher!" he ordered awaiting to see her obey without a second remark.  
  
Megatron walked over to Demolisher who was standing in shock. Demolisher straightened when Megatron's hand tounched him. Star walked over to the side of Meg's hand and touched Demolishers armor.   
  
Demol shuddered as a scense of warmth and pleasure rushed through him. His wounds began to heal as metal took the gash's places and hardened. Then the metal took the color as the armor it was next to.   
  
After a few minutes of this all his wounds where healed. Demol was dissapointed when she stopped. The sensation was like...  
  
(Well I cannot think of an anything okay?! Give me a break!   
  
**sings kickkat bar song**   
  
Okay, this of the MOST pleasureable thing ever okay?  
  
^I would not mind it either if you told me what you thought of ^_^ *Chuckles*   
  
I could use a nice laugh!)  
  
Star tried to continue standing but fell down into a heap in Megatron's hand. He breath was hitching in her throught as she tried her hardest to stand again.  
  
"Stand up! Now!" Megatron knew he was being cruel. But he wanted to see how much she could take. And how fair she would go to stay true to her word. Star shivered for a moment as Megatron's voice sent a chill down her spine.  
  
She tried once again to regain her composure. She made it up on one leg but her energy was running too low to be any good for her health. She had not had a decent sleep in a long time. It had been a week since she first ended up with the Transformers. Half of it she spent out-cold, during then her body did very little to regain energy. Starscream had to give her very small bits of food, since at that time, she had only what she brought in her first bag.  
  
Her body was numb and everything was turning a dark grey, she could still see, but it was like looking through a tunnal with very little light. Her whole body was now shaking as she struggled to ramain the way she was.  
  
"I'm... Sorry... I can't...go on any....longer....like this...." Her breaths choked in her throught as she barely managed to speak.  
  
Her meek voice and seeing Star in this state brought chills down Meg's back. He watched her fall hard on his hand. 'Yes, she's shill breathing.' Megatron just wanted to see how much she could take. Obviousely a lot in her current state of little food, little energy, and little useful sleep.  
  
He walked out of the med room and into Starscream's old room.   
  
Once he walked in he spotted it. Her bag with all her supplies. He grabbed the bag and headed back to his 'throne' (I don't know why, but I get a kick out of calling it his throne ^^")  
  
After sitting down he propped up his fingers so his hand formed a right-angle. Star still awake, just not able to move well slid over to Meg's fingers and propped herself up, strangely getting Megatron's intentions for his actions. She lazily reached over to her back and pulled out a pop-tart and began to eat it. Making sure not to spill and crumbs on Megatron. Not that he would even notice, they would be so small.   
  
Star's stomach hurt like Hell, but she knew she had to eat. After eating her pop-tart she pulled out some water and chugged it down. After placing the trash of the pop-tart and the water-bottle back into her sack, she colasped asleep, no longer able to stand it.  
  
She was very happy when her dreams where pleasant instead of haunting. Aparently, she had done somthing right by sacrificing herself for Starscream's freedom from Meagtron.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star had once told Starscream at one point where the Autobots base was begause she knew, or though, she could trust him.   
  
Starscream stood in one of the Autobot base hallways and headed for the direction he hoped what the way to get to Optimus.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
A siren blared through the hallways as the Autobots ran up to him from another hallway.  
  
"Starscream! Why are you hear?!" Hotshot was that one that shouted that out.  
  
"I have come to ask of you for help."  
  
"Why would we help yo-" Hotshot stopped as Optimus' hand came to red on his shoulder.  
  
"I do not wish help for me. I wish for help on Star."  
  
"Star?"  
  
"Yes, she helped me escape when Megatron could have killed me."  
  
"Pfft. I would have let him kill you..." Hotshot said quietly but Scream still heard him.  
  
He growled and gritted his teeth as he tensed ready to strick Hotshot down. But he remembered that he was here to help Star. "You will one day pay for that remark Autobot!"  
  
"Oh! I am really scared. All bark and no bite." All the Autobots and Starscream looked over to Hotshot. "Eheh, the kids told me about that phrase."  
  
"Speak of Unicron." (SORRY! I just REALLY wanted to add something that exceeded the level of being cheezy!) spoke RedAlert just as Alexis, Rad, and Carlos walked into the hallway they where in.  
  
Rad and Alexis had notice that the others where here, but Carlos kept talking to them, not know who was in the room. "So what do you say we try to tamper with the computers here, see if we find out any more useful info on the back-ground of who these Tranformer dudes are." Carlos was looking down and all else was silent so he thought he was only talking to Rad and Alexis.  
  
"Or we could just ask Optimus himself." Rad spoke trying to get off the subject.  
  
"What? Now your with Alexis? Oh come one! You where the one who thought of the idea!" Just then Carlos looked up and remained completely silent as all eyes where turned on Carlos. Rad was actually embarassed.  
  
Optimus laughed heartidly (Lol, or should I say sparkedly? I am sorry! I just and really cheezy right now! Mmmmm cheezy....), but was interupted by Starscream growling in frustration.  
  
"We need to help Star!" He was very steamed right now that they got off the topic.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
*****END OF CHAPTER*****  
  
Okijay now! What did you think? Did ya like it? And sorry it just kind of dropped of at the end ^^" I got bored at that point... Review and ya get more!!! 


	9. Strange Feelings

And sorry for not update like I said I would, but I have had alot of other things of my mind lately. But will definately try an' make it up to you somehow!  
  
Okay, I am soooo sorry for being cheezy with the 'Speak of Unicron' thing and Sparkidly instead of heardedly. I was in a weird mood ^^"  
  
ONTO the Story!  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star began to shiver once she had awoken. She was fully energized now and rearing..........to do nothing...  
  
Star found warmth coming from Megatron's body so she walked up to his hip and snuggled up against him.  
  
Megatron chuckled. finding her actions slightly amusing in some odd way. "Our forcefeild may be able to produce heat here, but when we are on the darkside... Only half of the heat if felt. And that's considerably low because even when light, its cold."   
  
Megatron knew humans needed heat so he left Star alone, as long as she did not try to escape. Not that she could anyways.  
  
Star began to escalate up Megs body to his neck. And Megatron, again found this amusing, to see her try so many times and fail. Finally she made it and went over to Megs neck area. She stuck out her hand and yup! Just as she had strangely thought, it was warmer. (Don't ask how she knew that. And don't ask me if it really is warmer. And DON'T ask me if they DO produce some kind of heat!)  
  
Star placed both of her hands gently on Megs neck. She began to heal him. Megatron shuddered as first the warmth came then the sensation of pleasure. The few wounds he had where healed in minutes and Star gasped and collapsed. She sighed, now realizing that to do that, she needed energy. And a lot of it.  
  
'Maybe the more I use it, the better I'll get.' she thought as she cuddled right next to Megatron's neck.  
  
Megatron sighed deeply as he stood up and walked outside the base. (The force field covers the half of the moon they are on.) Star looked up and out to see the marvelous form of earth. She gasped, remembering her camera in her first bag.   
  
"Megatron! Please, may I get something from my bag?"  
  
Megatron considered the chances of her escaping...0/0..."Very well, but come back here...that's an order."  
  
Star sighed. She hated taking orders from him. But she had no choice.  
  
Megatron set her down on the ground and she ran off.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star walked out to where Megatron was standing. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Do you *know* how *huge* that place is for me? And how easily I can, and *did* get lost?" She was using friendly and playful tones with Megatron. Hoping he would not mind.   
  
"What was it that you went to get?" He knew it was nothing that could harm him so he did not worry.   
  
Star pulled out her camera from around her neck.   
  
"Okay, just a little warning, this will flash, but that's all, it will do nothing to you other than flash at you, okay?"  
  
Megatron nodded. He was way to bored to waist time giving orders. When he may have a little fun.  
  
'What the hell?!' Megatron's face contorted just as the camera took at picture. 'Have *fun*?'...'She must have done something too me...something...*anything*....when she healed me!' Megatron reached down and pulled up Star in his fist.  
  
"Hey, I told you it would only flash, nothing more!"  
  
'No, I can't be thinking this way. Nonononoononno.... This is not you.... Okay, calm down...' Megs tried to calm himself down but to many different thoughts where coming into his mind for him to concentrate on just one.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Crappy ending again! Owell! I HAVE to go to school. I'll write more tomorrow! And DUDE@#! Whats going on with Meggy?!?! 


	10. Picture

Skins Thunderbomb: Heheh, actually, notice he was freaking out because of his thought "He was way to bored to waist time giving orders. When he may have a little fun." He got angry for thinking about having 'fun' with a human when it did not contain torture, or degrading comments. Sooo he started freaking out, thinking that she had done something to his mind to make him think that way.  
  
(Because the story has evolved, so has the divider...)  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Megatron with Star in-hand walked back into the base and back into the med center, where he found Demolisher working on repairing Cyclonis.   
  
"Uh...Megatron, sir. What an unexpected surprise!" Demolisher turned away from working on Cyclonis to face his cruel leader.  
  
"Take the girl, I expect you to watch her and make sure she does not escape." Megatron was gripping his head as his mind still would not let his pelting thoughts clear up. Megatron dropped Star into Demol's extended hand.  
  
"But sir, how can she escape, when she is on the moon?"  
  
"I don't know, but you and Cyclonis always end up having something mess up, that seemed impossible!" Megatron stormed out of the room and back to his throne where he tried to calm himself down.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
"Uhh..." Demolisher just stared down at Star who sat quietly in his hand. "Er, here." Demolisher held Star up to his shoulder where then Star jumped off onto it.  
  
"What did you do to Megatron, to make him so angry?" Demolisher may have seen Megatron mad, but this time he seemed almost overwhelmed by something.  
  
"I only took a picture of him with my camera, and he started to freak out over it." Star pulled the picture out of her camera (Its one of those instant ones.) and held it out. Demol reached up and grabbed the picture in his fingers.  
  
"Heheh!" Demolisher laughed as he saw Megatron's expression. "It looks like he just saw his mom or something! I mean, she's gotta be ugly to have something like Megatron!" Demolisher laughed a minute more and handed the picture back to Star.  
  
Star, for the first time, got to look at it for herself. She began to laugh herself.   
  
Megatron stood hunched over his lips in a half smile/half frown while one eye was leering into the camera while the other one looked as though in shock. (Trust me, the image I have in my head, its to die for!)  
  
Star put the picture away as well as her camera and watched Demolisher finish working on Cyclonis.  
  
"Can you work any faster? Had you of actually researched anything on repairs, I would have been fully repaired by now!" Cyclonis had nearly lost his patience.  
  
Demolisher began to think deeply, 'If the girl is ours to use, then whose to say I can't *make* her heal Cyclonis for me?'..."Girl, can you heal Cyclonis?...I mean...Heal Cyclonis, now!" Demol realized that he did not have to ask her, he could just order her.  
  
Star sighed and obediently slid down Demol's arm into his wrist where she then touched Cyco on his arm. The same warm and pleasurable sensation ran through Cyco as it did with Demolisher and everyone else she healed.  
  
Cyco shivered to shake away the bazaar feeling from his body. He could feel the metal flowing through and around him as it slid into place around his armor. The metal then hardened and changed to the surrounding metal's color and the process was complete.  
  
Star breathed heavily as if she just lifted about 200 pounds. She fell down on Demol's wrist and tried to catch her breath, as well as her strength.  
  
Star sighed and looked up thoughtfully at Demolisher. "May I please speak with Megatron? Alone? You know there is no way for me to escape.  
  
"Uhh..." Demol was not ready to be yelled at again my Megatron but he knew nothing could go wrong...or at least he thought so. He sighed heavily, "Very well."  
  
"Thank-you!" Star said happily as Demolisher set her down gently on the metal floor. Star proceeded down the metal corridors, to get to Megatron's throne room.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
AGAIN: I am sorry for it being short, but its 12:30 in the morning, and I am VERY tired... AGAIN like always, review and I give you more! 


	11. Now in Darkness

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the character Star. I do not own the songs, those are by Evanescence, and of course the other characters and everything else besides the story line is owned my the Transformery maker peoples.)  
  
All right, because my chapters have been so short, and I have not been updating frequently like I claimed I was going to. I am going to write this chapter very l.o.n.g., that is filled with vivid description and plenty of time put into it. So expect something very different in this chapter  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Star paced quietly down the seemingly endless corridors while she gently hummed her favorite song by Evanescence, Imaginary.  
  
'I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
As they're falling tell a story'  
  
Star was in the doorway to her dream world, when she had gracefully fallen into her imagination. This, all that was around her, the Autobots, who where not so close, and the decepticons, who where only hallways away, the battles, the action, the drama, this was everything she had always dreamed of.  
  
You know the say, you never know what you have until its gone? Star did not miss her home at all. Sure, she knew her parents would be worried, if they where alive, but she had everything she had always wanted since one year ago, when she realized that the world she was living in did not please her.  
  
She did not want to be some soccer mom cheering on her kids at a game and fixing her husband an ordinary sandwich every night for supper. She did not want to go to some job day after day, doing the same boring things each day that she waisted her time for living. No, that was not living for her. It was a curse that plagued her mind as she knew there was nothing that could be brought out of a life like that.  
  
She was constantly depressed, residing in the comfort of her room. Once or twice she may have thought about ending her life, but she was by far to scared to do anything of the sort.   
  
Everything that she was now experiencing seemed so unreal in an imaginary way. She knew what life brought. And there was no way in her mind that some T.V. show could possible be real. She would always believe for a few days, off and on that somehow, her life would change drastically into the one thing that she had wanted for so long. Yet, now she had it. It was overwhelming, the thought that something that had once seemed utterly impossible was now happening.  
  
Her mind hazily drifted from one subject to the next as she sauntered down the agonizingly long hallways.   
  
She wanted so bad to stay in this world, that is if it is a different one from her old one. I mean, how did she end up where ever they found her, when she was hit with a car and knocked out.   
  
Star stopped walking and thought deeply, now a little frightened. 'Maybe I died! And somehow I have come back to life! But no...but wait!'  
  
Her mind was flooded with thoughts shifting places and confusing the living heck out of her. She absentmindedly began to walk once again down the massive hallways, making her look like an ant walking in a human sized home.  
  
She was shocked to find that she had made it to Megatron's throne so quickly. Then again, she was too caught up in her thoughts that she really did not have much of an idea where she was walking.  
  
Megatron peered down at Star seeming to question her reason for coming. He was not really doing anything from what she noticed so she found no harm in asking a simple question. But her shy personality took the best of her, like always.  
  
"Megatron, why where you angry at me?" Star's small voice seemed to make little noise in the expansive room. She was more than just frightened. She was speaking to the leader of the Decepticons not long after he had just been crushing the life from her, for about the forth time. "I told you that the camera would only flash, not doing anything else..." Star began to shiver in the cold and in fear.  
  
Megatron felt a sting inside himself at her words, and remembering crushing her in his hand for around the forth time. For no apparent reason his eyes leered down at her, not liking her question at all. Though it not entirely the fact the he did not want to answer it, but because he did not know *how* to answer it.  
  
The sound of Megatron's metal body shifting in the seat echoed blandly through the room and down the hallway just to her left. Star gazed around the darkened silver metal of the room with interest as she saw about four gaping holes just behind her. She laughed out loud remembering the episode where Megatron got his minicon, Leader 1, and fired at Cyclonis for being unable to locate Leader 1 just when he was so near to their base.  
  
"What is so funny?" Megatron had lost his sneer and was staring down with a confused expression on his face. He was very confused why Star would laugh at something around the room. I mean, it was just your classic metal room. She has been through them plenty of times...  
  
"Just that when I looked around the room, I saw the holes that Leader 1 made when you told him to display his power to Cyclonis, as a way to get him to work harder and in fear that those holes could be his head one day, if he fails you." Star was actually very excited about showing off her knowledge. It was almost as if she was a spy, learning everything about them, everything they did and why they did it. It brought a good feeling to Star.  
  
Megatron's look still did not leave his face even though Star had explained thoroughly something that no human could ever know. But only brought a more intense look on his face.   
  
(Have you ever noticed how when they show an up close view on Megs face, they always have tons of detail and shading and lighting and all that? But never on ANY of the other Transformers faces do they do that! Lol, I found that interesting...)  
  
Star's complete innocence seemed to work something into Megatron's mind. He felt something different when thinking about her. He wanted to be kind. 'No, can't be thinking like this, I am Megatron, and soon to be titled ruler of the galaxy!' Megatron hated himself right now. Hated how he was imagining a life with friends. Though the only friend he could imagine was Star. He hated it, not that his image only had one friend in it, but that it had someone in it at all. He was a ruler, not some tree-hugging whale-saving being who had friends surrounding him and people who he cared for!  
  
Megatron gritted his teeth in anger. He knew that his spark was holding him back from his thoughts of mindless destruction and carnage surrounding him as he fought, and enslaved the universe. He hated it. He once found joy in imagining holding Optimus' head in his hand as he stood upon his dead carcass, energon seeping through the gashes and holes that seemed to make up all of his body.   
  
Now though, he only found pleasure in his thoughts when he forced himself to. Other than that he found none, not because he no longer found joy in seeing Optimus and others completely dismantled, but because his thoughts where always shrouded with Star, and what she was causing him to feel.  
  
It was complete chaos in Megatron's mind. He was trying to force himself to feel differently, trying to force the unwanted thoughts that pelted his mind away from ever existing. But as long as he knew Star was somewhere near him, he could not stop.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
-"Haunted"-  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
i won't let you pull me down  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me watching me  
  
watching me...wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you...loving you  
  
i won't let you pull me down  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Star looked up at Megatron as he sat as if facing some great inside pain, as if a war was raging within. Her face was full of sympathy, knowing that whatever the reason may be, he was dealing with a great mental or emotional pain. "Megatron, what's wrong?"  
  
Her voice, so soft and innocent. Nothing like Megatron had heard before. All his life he was faced with cruel voices either yelling at him or his own voice yelling at someone else. All the other voices, fill with hatred and malice. But no, her voice was soft and almost soothing. Her tone showed that she cared for what ever he was dealing with.  
  
But, it was only making it worse as he came into realization that he was only beginning to think more about her. He mentally scolded himself, cursing himself for thinking about her.  
  
Star had to admit to herself, she was worried. Maybe not in a way that she cared for him deeply, but in another manner, the fact than that she hated to see others suffer. Even though she feared him greatly, she felt pity for what-ever was going on inside him.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Going Under"  
  
Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Megatron gripped the arms of his throne with all his force, causing the darkened stone to chip and crack beneath the assaulting force. Star backed quickly away, for fear what Megatron was about to do next. Megatron's chest pushed outward as his grip continued on the breaking throne arms.   
  
Star began to shiver. This situation was very frightening and began to scare the living hell out of her.   
  
With great force, Megatron's voice echoed through-out the great hallways seeming to seep into every crack and crevice as the mighty bellow shook the base slightly. Megatron's yell made Star have to hold her ears for the sound was to great to stand up against with out having something to evade the sound with. Though not helping much, covering her ears did make it just slightly barable.  
  
The tormenting sound lasted well over half a minute until it finally stopped. Star opened her closed eyes and peeked up from her knees, that she had coiled up to her chest and face during the scream. Star's gaze gradually turned up to Megatron's face. His hands where placed on the sides of his head as his mouth stayed agape his eyes open but in a leer. His eyes where a dull dark red and where no longer glowing as they normally did.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Minutes after the scream, Star had remained in her same position as Demolisher sprinted into the room, closely followed by Cyclonis.  
  
Demolisher stood with his mouth now open at he stared up at Megatron and then down to Star. "What happened?" He had no idea what had gone on in here while he was in the med room fixing his minicon along with Cyclonis, who for some reason, was watching.  
  
Star looked up from staring at Megatron, her face drenched in tears. "I don't know..." Her voice wavered in tone and speed as she spoke, surely from fright. "I only came in to talk to him..." Star stopped to sniff her nose and quickly continued, "And he just started to go nuts." A new stream of tears had begun to stream down her face now as he gently wiped her face of the previous tears.  
  
Demolisher looked at Cyclonis who only gave him a nod towards Megatron. Demolisher then nodded and along with Cyclonis, ran over to Megatron's body and both hauled him up and then carried him to the Med room.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Star while remaining almost completely thoughtless, had wandered into the med room, where Demolisher and Cyclonis where trying to bring Megatron back online. They failed to notice Star watching them intently as they worked.  
  
She wanted to help him. She hated him, but she wanted to help him, partly because she wanted to find out some answers, and partly because she cared for every thing, even if an enemy. After contemplating the possibilities, she had made up her mind.  
  
Numbly she walked up and tapped gently on Demolishers foot, in a silent way to get his attention. Demolisher glanced down after Star had tapped him. Her eyes had a pleading look in them as if asking for his consent on something. "Do you want to help heal Megatron?" that was Demolisher's best guess, but if true, he thought it unbelievable that she would want to help him after the pain he put her through.  
  
Star slowly nodded at Demolisher as he lowered his hand down to Star, who then stepped on. She swayed to keep her balance as the strange 'hand' she was on moved up and over to Megatron.  
  
She flinched as she saw that Megatron's face was still as it was when she first saw it. It was very creepy. She gingerly touched his armor as her hand as well as a small part of the armor she was touching began to glow a brilliant shade of blue. After holding on to Megatron for over 20 minutes, Star was now gasping for breath, but an inside process was obviously more work than just repairing a few bits of armor. Demolisher began to get very bored but continued to keep his hold on Star.  
  
The glowing stopped as Star collapsed in Demolisher's hand ( Its more of only fingers without the hand part...) panting and shaking. The process had been completed but there was still no evidence of Megatron being revived.  
  
"Please..." Star again panted for breath, "Take me to a place where I can be alone..." She once again had to pant before continuing. "Some place dark..."  
  
Demolisher looked down at her and nodded, soon walking off to bring her somewhere dark.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Four days had passed, no sign of the Autobots coming to rescue her. She sat silently in a dark room curled into a ball. as she sang to Evanescence once again.  
  
'i tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
i lay dying  
  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
am i too lost to be saved  
  
am i too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
  
lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side  
  
or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
am i too lost to be saved  
  
am i too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
i want to die!!!  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
will i be denied Christ  
  
tourniquet  
  
my suicide'  
  
These words really described what she was feeling right now. She had not eaten much during the four days and had rarely ever come out of 'her' room, as she now called it. Demolisher had forced her to eat the first day, when he had noticed she had not come out to get anything to eat from her bag. Afterwards she began to eat on her own, gradually though.  
  
Star was too caught up in her thoughts to notice Demolisher watching and listening to her speak to herself.  
  
"Starscream...I thought things would be better once I saved you, once I set things right, I thought that we could be together as friends..." She began to cry. She had cried a lot while sitting in this room. And she was beginning to get dehydrated from lack of a healthy liquid diet.  
  
"Starscream! Please...I need your help..."  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Starscream! Please...I need your help...  
  
Starscream's head snapped up from being tilted down. 'That was Star's voice!' he thought frantically. 'I hope the Autobots hurry up soon! She really needs us!'   
  
"I am coming Star!" Starscream whispered aloud, but quietly.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
I am coming Star! Star heard Starscream's voice quietly echo through her mind as her head snapped up. "Starscream..."  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter!, and yea, its significantly longer than all the others I think, and is filled with more thoughts, details, and other thingies! Hope you liked this one!   
  
I had a great time typing it cause the entire time, I was hyper!!!!!! 


	12. Never known thoughts

Alc Fluteo, when someone says that they feel sorry for Megatron, that must mean that I did a VERY good job at something!  
  
Well you guys...you can expect to see plenty of Starscream in this one!!! Okay, it seems that I write better things when I am hyper and inna good mood, so, I shall only write after I am cold, in a good mood, and after and during I am drinking either a softdrink or chocolate milk!  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
"We need to hurry up! We can't put this off any longer! Star needs out help!" Starscream began to get fed up. She saved his life. But he did not know why...'Why did you help me? Are you a complete fool?' Starscream had had enough...  
  
"Get out of my way!" Starscream yelled harshly at RedAlert, who had been sitting at a computer console trying to pinpoint Star's location.  
  
"Starscream, away from the computer!" Starscream of course could hear the roar of Optimus' order, but he had enough of this. They where getting nothing done. Even without the minicon alarm going off for so long, they have still not found the location of the Decepticon base.  
  
"You know why you can't find it?" Starscream was really going to show them off...  
  
"Starscream, did you hear me?! Get away from the console!"  
  
"Its because you wont let me help you! I *know* where it is! But you still wont listen!"  
  
"Starscream!!!!"  
  
"You can't find it because you do not have the code that enables you to see through our forcefield! Yes, we have a forcefield, and you need a code to see through the Elipsors. Contacting satilite A3 and entering the seventh code will turn off satilite B2, which range is covering our base. I designed them this way. Feeling that sometime I would need it to be simple to acess the real grid listed below the Elipsors..." Starscream trailed off as he acessed the A3 satilite. Then typing in a stream of numbers and other exotic symbols, one screan that showed the layout of the satilite in red soon switched to green with a high pitched beep following.  
  
Then on yet another scream that showed the entire face of the moon, there was one section that had a satilite and a blue aruara around it, ceonecting to the other satlites. The computer beeped again and the blue aruara shut off, revealing a large base type structure. just below the B2 satilite.  
  
Optimus was lost for words at Starscream's demonstration of knowledge around computers. "I am sorry I ever doubted you Starscream..."  
  
Starscream just glared at Optimus. "Now, lets get Star!"  
  
'Meybe I should trust him, he seems to be on are side for the time being. And he seems to really care about Star too.' Optimus thought deeply now feeling rather stupid about his choice not to trust Starscream. "Starscream, may I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
Starscream's head darted quickly over and his body tensed, not yet used to hearing his enemy call to him in a non threatning tone. "Uh...sure..." He was not about to call him sir, leader, master or anything of the sort. So just simple replies would have to do.  
  
Starscream followed Optimus down the weaving hallways that were adorned in complete silence other than their footsteps that fell into an uneaven patern. The odd silence and staring directly at Optimus' turned back made Starscream feel rather uneasy about the whole situation.  
  
With one more turn a door opened upon scensing the two's presence. The two both walked into the room that apeared to be a storage room with Starscream yet again getting a bad feeling.  
  
Optimus abruply turned to Starscream, causing him to pull sword as if in deffence. Optimus backed up hands extended in a gesture of peace. Starscream gritted his teeth as he willed himself to place his sword back, though he felt very stiff. Optimus noticed that Starscream was moving slowly, still unsure but knew what he must ask.  
  
"Why do you care for Star?" Optimus' question caught Starscream off gaurd and Starscream hesitated in answering. "You are a Decepticon, no? Then why do you feel something so different that you are willing to give your life to let her live?"  
  
Starscream fidgited, his teeth still gritted. "Because she sav-" he was cut off as Optimus spoke up.  
  
"No, thats not it. Why do you care for her? Truthfuly."  
  
Starscream's head seemed to lower a bit aswell as his gaze. "I don't know. I don't know much of anything anymore. I want to destroy Megatron, but I don't. I want to enslave the universe, but I don't. I care for Star, but I don't..." Starscream shut up relizing he was talking more than he had planned on.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Soorry again, another crapy ending! Yay!..........  
  
Star: All your endings are crapy...  
  
Colleen (Me): Shut uuuuuuuuupp  
  
Star: What, they already know! I mean, come-on! *They* are the ones *reading* the frig'gin story!  
  
Colleen) erp...  
  
Star) Hey...I just had a strange and demented thought...how do large mechanical robots have ***?  
  
Colleen) O.O  
  
Star) Eheheh....just curious...  
  
Colleen) you need to learn what to say when the time is right... -___-"  
  
Star) What?!?! How else am I going to find out If I don't ask?  
  
Colleen) Why do you wanna know?!?! So you can turn robot and do it with Starscream? Hahaha!  
  
Star) _" Shuuudup! I like him as a friend!  
  
Colleen)...riiiiiiiiight... 


	13. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

Okay, I had a *lot* of fun with chapter 11, you know, the really long one? Weeeeelll...I was woundering if you wanted me to write the others like that one?  
  
When I wrote chapter 12, I did not have NEARLY as must fun as I did when I was doing a lot of disc. and inner thoughts and that whole deal.   
  
Of course, doing all the future chapters WILL take longer to write and put up, but will it be worth the wait? Was chapter 11 worth the wait? I don't know. I know that if I do desied to do the rest like that one, I will put better things into it and so I will have a better time, and hopefully you will too when you read it!  
  
Star: Your crazy...  
  
Colleen: *Glare*  
  
Of course, this will also insure that there will be more in each chapter for you to read, AND may also be easier to read, because I will be looking over it about 4 times each chapter...unlike only one with the normal chapters......  
  
So it is up to the readers to deside!!!!!!!! 


	14. Hanging in fright

Okay, this can either be really good for you or really bad, just depends on what kind of person you are! Any who: This story, if going to have a butt load of more chapters, cause   
  
1. I really like this fanfiction  
  
2. I keep getting good ideas  
  
3. Because you all seem to like it!  
  
Sorry, when I write the first little segment I was angry, cause when I looked at my E-mail, there where none from Ff.net, so I got really disappointed because I thought no one liked my story anymore... but then I just realized when I got on Ff.net, that it just was no sending me the E-mails...strangeness but anywhoooo  
  
To the readers: (Sorry I have not been commenting to you all personally for a while, so this will be to make up for that!)  
  
Skins Thunderbomb: Yes, I sort of did, I have watched the episodes with Starscream and Alexis and when Alexis became 'friends' with Starscream, then he was all confused, so I wanted to make Starscream as much as he really is, soooo I made him confused!  
  
Moonwalker: Yay! You are the first person who said yes, you get an Optimus Prime cookie!  
  
Norma Lee Insane: When I first read your review, I thought to said 'Your endings are crappy!' But then I reread it...phew! And I am very happy that you like this piece so much!  
  
Alc Fluteo: Glad you like it! I like rambling, so ramble all you want! And btw, it would be kind of interesting to know, though kind of freaky to learn that...... Maybe you shout E-mail the creators and ask em! Lol!!! O.o  
  
(A/N: Okay, some fans of a 'certain' character may be a little po-ed at me for what I am going to do with that 'certain' character, but I cannot tell you who that character is, or else it will ruin the surprise ;)  
  
((A/N 2)) I am going to be doing a lot of 1st person POV's here in this chapter, so just bare with me! Its not *that* bad!  
  
(= Unknown POV =)  
  
I could hear the coarse scrape of chains as they hit against the metal wall as I hung from my wrists. The stress that was being placed upon those two joints was excruciating. My mind was numb as I could barely distinguish the appearance of one of the Autobot before me, chuckling quietly to himself as he peered up at my defenseless form hanging from the strong wall and chains attached.  
  
Secretly, he had taken me to the back of the base where there were no cameras, and severed my weapon lines, leaving me completely venerable had it not been for body combat. But he had gotten to me too fast.  
  
He placed and gagged me with chains, imobilising me almost to a complete extent. He then held me up and melded the metal of the chains to the walls as I, well I guess you could say hovered, in the center of the room, supported by the incredible strength of those chains.  
  
So now I stood... well hung... from the walls, anger filling my body with hatred towards the one who did this to me. Though I will not place names, it was one to whom recently joined the Autobots team, while Star had been unconscious, there where a lot of minicon signals going off during then. One of those times, I got my own minicon, Swindle, but was with the Autobots team, for what reasons I do not know.  
  
I turned my head up to the chains around my wrists. By all my useless stuggling, rust that had once formed on the chains had now rubbed off on me. I hung my head after one last futile try, that I had hoped would prevail. But again, I was only brought up with disappointment. And for more reasons than I could think of, I did not want to argue with the secret captor about setting me free. I had already given up...  
  
The captor walked slowly up to me his features that will lay unknown soon came into my vision. I did not even bother to glare, I only hung my head as my body hung limp.  
  
I could feel the captors hand rake along my wing that was my sword as if searching for something that just could not be found. He gave the wing a tug and with a slight shudder of my body the wing came free and unfolded to the sword.  
  
The captors eyes seemed to reflect a little bit light at that moment as he observed the blade. He could not connect it to his hand like me, but he could still grip it tight. And so he did. Sliding one of his hands down to the hilt he gripped it tightly, a slight smile forming on his face.   
  
He turned the tip of the sword blade to my face, just resting it under my optic (Yes...I know...I pulled my self to say it! And this time, I did not, not like saying it...) and tugged the blade down my cheek, cutting it open, then down my chin, still slicing neatly down. It was not a deep gash, but it still hurt. I gritted my teeth as the agonizingly slow pain took its mindful toll. The captor smiled that this, finally getting a reaction from me.  
  
"Beautiful..." his low voice gently echoed through the metal room. I thought he was talking about the sword, yes, a beautiful designed sword. But no, I then noticed that he was looking at me...  
  
(Lol, I cannot say that his face pales more cause his face is death white!) I could feel my body go cold when I saw him looking at me. His hand arose from its resting place on my sword and up to my cheek where the cut was. I shuddered from his touch, not wanting any physical contact from him.   
  
'This whole situation is so wrong...' I thought bitterly as the captors hand ran along the gash. 'This should not be happening....'  
  
I felt queasy as my captors body now came in contact with mine. There was nothing I could do, the chains where too strong for me to break, and even if I tried, my energy was too low. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
(A/N) If you think that Transformers can be raped, then he was. He you think they cannot be, then just imagine him being beaten and torn up really bad. Cause you know, its kind of difficult to describe things when you don't know if they can even happen... And also weird to do so...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
"Holy Primus!" (Who or what is Primus?) Optimus and Red-Alert exclaimed as the door slowly squealed open. Before them was Starscream dangling motionless from chains melded to the ceiling. Standing next to Starscream was (Dum dum dummmmm!!!!) Sideways, his hand resting on Starscream's chest/cockpit. The dark room seemed to glow with the light of the two's optics, though Starscream's was not helping much as they were dimly lit. (I was thinking about it being Optimus instead of Sideways! Lol, that would have been a strange twist!)  
  
(Please don't hate me Sideways' fans! It was only because I did not want to use Scavenger for a very important reason for the future, as well as the others... Sideways was the only one I had left!)  
  
Starscream appeared to be dead, but reassuring Optimus and Red-Alert, he rose his head up to match Optimus's gaze. Optimus quickly ran up in front of Sideways and kicked him in the chest.   
  
Sideways was expecting Optimus to shoot him, not kick him, so not prepared for the attack he stumbled back and into a near-by wall. Optimus, keeping his guns aimed at Sideways, he called to Red-Alert, "Red-Alert! Get to Starscream and help him out, also get a scan of how bad the damage is!" He ordered hastily as he pulled Sideways up and into a head-lock.  
  
Sideways groaned as his neck gave a harsh snap as the pressure pulled up on his neck. Optimus walked Sideways out as Red-Alert was left to inspect and help Starscream.   
  
A few minutes past after Optimus had left and Red finally spoke up. "What the hell happened to you?"...'Holy crap, this is far worse than it appears... He is going to need immediate attention.' Red began melting the chains that suspended Starscream's body.  
  
With the final snap, the chains fell away and Starscream toppled over, not able to land or stand properly. Red-Alert, expecting this, quickly ducked underneath Starscream's body before he hit the floor. Starscream, with his little energy trembled, not wanting or trusting the feeling of another being touching him just yet. Not after what happened...  
  
'Sheesh he's heavy!' Red-Alert thought to himself and laughed mentally. Supporting his own and Starscream's weight he made his way to the Med wing of the base. He felt rather spacial that he had his own little section of the base for his experiments and science. It made him feel important and needed.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
"Men, to the warp gate immediately!" Optimus shouted to his units, them rushing to comply with their order. After everyone except Red-Alert, Sideways (Who was locked away in a very secure room) and Starscream, they warped away, to the moon, were Star should be. 'That is if Starscream did not lead us into a trap...' Optimus began thinking like a pessimist...(not that there is anything bad about them! Heck, I am one! Just that Oppy does not usually think bitterly...)  
  
The inside of the Decepticon's base stretched in front of the Autobots' optics as the darkened metal walls encased the warp-gate. Moments later, after activating the stabilizers for their warp-out, they stretched out and into the 'con's base.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,______  
  
"=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""=-.,__,.-=""""  
  
Star heard a slight crash that sounded like it was near Megatron's throne room. Snapping up her head quickly, startled by the noise, she scrambled out of her little room. And headed for the 'Med room'.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_(I am only going to use one, the new one was getting on my nerve...)  
  
"Autobots, pair up with another and search for Sta-" Optimus stopped as he realized that they where short two, Sideways and Red-Alert, leaving only four of them. "Well, Scavenger, your with Hotshot, maybe you can teach him something along the way." he said with humor in his tone. Hotshot frowned and seemed to do a throaty growl, while Scavenger just smiled and began down one of the two hallways leading out.  
  
Optimus along with Smokescreen walked down the other hallway.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star quickly rounded a corner and slid through the doorway to the Med room. Her heart pounded sharply against her chest, as she had run the entire way there.   
  
She smiled as she saw Megatron slowly raise to a sitting position, gripping his head in pain. Well, except for him feeling pain, she was very happy.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
*^(Megatron's POV)^*  
  
I sat up groggily and cupped my head as the thunderous pain echoed quickly through my heat. Everything was swirled in a beautiful array of colors, but after I sat still for a moment the colors rearranged themselves back to their rightful places. I turned abruptly, corrupting my thoughts once more as my head began to swim as well as the blur of colors surrounding my sight.  
  
'Primus! What the hell happened to me?' I asked myself as the colors once again settled, but this time reminding myself not to make any sudden movements.  
  
I opened my eyes after I had shut them and found that I was peering down at Star, with a ...smile on her face? Why is she smiling?   
  
"Are you feeling better?" She asked in her seemingly always gentle tone. I was lost for words. She cared? Why would she care, of all beings, whether I was feeling better or not?  
  
Star averted my gaze finally and said sheepishly. For some reason I have always liked that word, 'averted' though I still don't know why... "I am sorry if you are feeling rather bad, I ran out of energy before I could help you more..." She trailed off in her sentence, as if she was to scared to tell me that she saved my life.   
  
Wait!! What now? She saved my life? Was she being serious? She must have been... she is the only competent one here in the base besides myself of course!  
  
I was lost for words, and did not like it when I shuddered as I spoke, trying to find room in this crampt up place for space to let them out. "Y-you saved... my l-life?" I growled inwardly at myself for speaking before thinking.  
  
She nodded slowly, still turning down my gaze. For a short moment I wondered why she was so shy, but shrugged it off, other things on my mind.  
  
I hated myself deeply for it. If I could have, I would have gone back in time and even killed myself before I could say it. But I don't know what came over me, while I did say it... "Thank you..."  
  
Star glanced up, wide eyed at my response, her cheeks where flushed with a ruby red, truly enlightening the dark grey tone that the room emitted. I glanced at the walls, the shiny steel surface reflecting Star's rose flushed face. She looked down again, noticing that her blush was quite evident, especially when it was temporarily painted on the walls by her reflection.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Yea, this was gonna be longer, but I started to feel bad, so I have to cut it off here if you want as quick an update as I get up! So remember folks: Review and you get more!!!  
  
Also, tell me what you think, and if there is anything at all that you think needs working on!  
  
Star: Duh! Of course this story needs work!  
  
Colleen *The sound of a frying pan echoes through fanfiction.net* (With a sweatdrop) Thats better! See? With me hitting some sense into Star, the story is already better!  
  
Star: @_@   
  
(AN:) Sorry, about the story, when it was so messes up, my somputer does not like saving things as .html... 


	15. Talking to myself

Alc Fluteo: I am a sideways fan...it was veeeeery difficult for me to make him gay... *sniff* Starscream is still my favorite thought!! I don't think there are many Megatron fans though...I am one too! Heheh, I like two people that not a lot of peeps like! The other one alot of peeps like.... Thought I *am* curious as to *why* the people who like Starscream, like him? I like his for no apparent reason...very odd......  
  
--|HotShot's POV|--  
  
I ran down the corridors with Scavenger at my sight, him being active was exceptional from him taking naps all the time while he was supposed to be helping me to train. Once the thought crossed my mind, it was already out of my mouth, "Why are you always sleeping?"  
  
Scavenger chuckled as he continued to run along side me. Right as he opened his mouth and faced me, he was cut extremely short as I turned to the right down the passage, as Scavenger ran into debrese that was clogging that way.   
  
"Hahaha! The might Bounty Hunter has fallen!." I was so caught up in laughing that I did not notice Scavenger walk up behind me. "Looks like Red is not the only clumsy one!" Man was I getting a kick out of this, but failed to realize that Scavenger was no longer in my sight. I peered around the debrese where he had hit, but he was not there.  
  
"Ack!" I blurted as my head bent sharply forward from the impact of Scavenger's 'fist/wheel/thing', I had no clue what to call them yet, hit me dead in the back of my head.   
  
After rubbing my head of the pain, I turned my back away from Scavenger, seeing, and hearing him laugh like an idiot. "Awe! Shuddup! Its not that funny!" For a moment Scavenger's laughed stopped but when he looked back at me he started to burst out in fits of laughter again.  
  
"Look, if you keep laughing, out enemy will here us, come running to your extremely anoying and loud laughter, and where dead. Remember, we are not safe in this base!" That shut him up! Scavvy's laughs subsided as he continued down the way I had turned before he ran into the wall. "Great, a dead end!" I exclaimed in anoyance. We had run into about 20 dead ends so far!  
  
"You still have not learned a thing yet, have you?" Scavvy's voice echoed down off the walls as he spoke, it was quite eerie. I just stared with a blank expression on my face, not understanding a thing about what he was trying to get across me.  
  
He sighed and touched a completely white panel that I did not see before. It glowed momentarily and then a box popped out of the wall closest to the tile. He looked down at it and entered an assortment of numbers. The doors hastily slid open and tons of lights flickered on.  
  
"Woaah..." I was in awe, not only that the Decepticons knew about something called 'lights' (Jeeze everything is always dark in there base!), but what was in the room. There room was surrounded in captured creatures and even inanimate objects. Small test tubes filled with strange and exotic liquids adorned metal holders that hung from the walls. Different and unidentifiable rock formations where scattered along a few tables as well as tubes that contained what looked like blood.  
  
I ventured alongside with Scavvy and then finally asked him, "How did you know the code to this room?"  
  
My questioned did not seem to phase him, but boredly answered as if expecting me to say what I did. And for all I know, he could have known. "Its the same code that enables the Decepticon warp-gate to warp. As it is to everything else in this base. Remember, I was at one point on the Decepticons side. (Yes, Star was knocked out for a *long* time.)  
  
A glint of glass seemed to catch my eyes. I turned and ran over to it, and gently picked it up on my hand. Within the cramped compartment was a human! She appeared to be asleep, due to her eyes being closed.  
  
"Scavenger, come here!"   
  
I could hear him grunt and then heard his footsteps come up to me. Once he was beside me he looked at the container in my hand. Reaching over, he grabbed the container in his 'hand' and pressed down on the glass. It soon shattered and the human fell into Scavvy's hand.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Scavenger. She seemed to cock her head a bit but then broke the silence, "Hello, who are you?" Her meek but strong (Ignore that...)voice held bravery. This surprised both of us, why would she not be afraid of two huge robots?  
  
Scavenger was lost for words...for once...But I replied boldly, proudness coating my tone, "I am Hotshot, and this is Scavenger," I pointed over to Scavvy. "We are Autobots, from the planet Seibertron. We are here on Earth fighting a team of evil Transformers called the Decepticons, who are trying to enslave the universe. We Autobots, however, are here to protect this planet as well as the universe from this evil, and will stop at nothing until peace is restored to everyone!"  
  
I felt very proud of my speech after I was done. She looked over to me her blue eyes capturing mine. And just like Scavenger, I was lost for words. I can't explain it, it was confusing, it was like I could not control my own body, only babble, trying to get the words out the I wanted to say.  
  
She slowly stood up, her hair parting that was covering her completely nude body.  
  
(I am soooooo sorry, but all will be revealed in later chapters... ^-^"" I promise! *just read to know what I am talking about:*)  
  
I glanced down, her slim body capturing my gaze. Her skin glinted in the bright lights from the wet liquid that was still dripping from her body. I felt a pressure in my spark as I gazed down at her, still unable to completely control myself. My gaze steadily rose upwards, her finely curved and build stomach, her perficly rounded hips, upwards, her breasts... 'No!!' I shouted to myself mentally, trying to ward my mind of these thoughts. 'Nooooo, can't be thinking like thaaat!'  
  
(I felt so wrong after writing that!) A female should never have to explains something like that!  
  
What was wrong with me?! What the hell was happening to me?! I am not supposed to be thinking like this, I am a hardened Autobot warrior! Not some mindless random pervert!   
  
I looked over to Scavenger, obviously he was not having any moral problems with staring at her breasts... I shook my head in disgrace. Pitiful, at least I could control myself enough to stop.   
  
I grabbed Scavvy and pulled him out of that room and back the way we originally came from.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Hotshot and Scavenger rounded the corner just as Optimus and Smokscreen found the Med room door. Optimus turned away from the door as he heard the two come running up to them.  
  
"Hotshot, status report." Optimus looked over to Scavengers hand, where he could see that backside of the female.  
  
"We went all the way through the hallways but it all came down to one dead-end. But next to it was a room with tons of experiments and strange things." Hotshot noticed that Optimus was still peeing down at the girl. "Oh, and when in there, we rescued this human girl from a glass container."  
  
Optimus sighed and turned back to the door that led into the Med room. having no clue how to open it his stood back and was about to fire upon it. Just as he was about to shoot the door shakily opened, revealing Demolisher standing in the doorway looking down.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hotshot asked Demolisher. Demolishers head snapped up upon hearing Hotshot's voice.   
  
"Eek!" Demolisher froze in place, seeing Optimus' fists held together about to launch one of those atom blast things. Optimus pulled down his fists and stared at Demolisher. It was like a battle of the glares, Optimus was winning. Demolisher flinched, getting a shiver down his spine from the cold glare from Optimus' eyes.   
  
Demolisher then realized who he was standing before and started firing at the group of Autobots, well aware of how well the out-numbered him. The rest of the Autobots just charged right at Demolisher sending him crashing past the doorway and into the wall opposite. One by one they filtered into the room.  
  
Megatron jumped up from the metal table, his hip-gun ready to fire, one hand with Star in it. "You die today Autobots!" Megatron growled as he began firing. Cyclonis jumped up from his seat and also joined in.  
  
The battle began as the Autobots pulled out or up their weapons, and fired at the Decepticons.   
  
One fire came extremely close to Star. She screamed as the heat flashed against her body. Megatron growled at that shot hit his hand, just beside Star.   
  
Optimus saw the close fire by Star and began to worry. "Men, do not attack Megatron! He has Star in his hold!"  
  
The girl in Scavengers hand leered her eyes at Megatron's hand, and sure enough, there was a girl grasping onto Megatron's finger. 'Hmm...Star huh?' the girl thought, an idea forming in her head as a sadistic grin masked her face.  
  
"I can't take this any longer, firing is not getting anything done!" Hotshot yelled out. He jumped out of lines and ran for Megatron who was laughing as Star was used to protect him. Hotshot ran over to Megatron and tackled him down. Star screamed (Lol, sounds like Starscream...) as she flew through the air. One shot that was headed for Cyclonis scraped Star's side as she flew in front of him. Cyco reached out (I love calling him that!) and grabbed Star.  
  
"Haha! I got her!" Cyco was rejoicing as Hotshot recovered and grabbed for Star in Cyco's hand. "Nuhuhuh!" Cyco taunted as he moved his hand up, away from Hotshots grasp. Hotshot gritted his teeth and fired at the visible underside of Cyco's hand. "Yeouch!" exclaimed Cyclonis as the shot his him in his hand, leaving Star sailing through the air again.  
  
Optimus had momentarily ceased fire as he watched Hotshot. "Primus!" he yelled as a shot from Megatron scraped across Optimus' faceplate, taking the faceplate along with the fire past him into the wall. Most of the fire had stopped as everyone all watched Optimus as his faceplate got shot off. Beneath was no sturdy smile that you would expect from the reliable Autobot leader, but a scowl and gritted teeth lay revealed on his blue face.   
  
'Optimus has fangs?' thought Smokescreen as he visible saw two fanged teeth along with the rest. 'That's rather odd...' Smokescreen yelled as he got hit in the shoulder and returned the fire on Demolisher.  
  
Hotshot looked up away from Optimus' face to Star who was soaring through the air. He jumped up and grabbed her.  
  
Hotshot ran past the others as he sprinted down to the Decepticons warp-gate, the others soon following, all leaving the Decepticons behind.   
  
Optimus regritted his teeth as he had left his face-plate behind. They all finally reached the war-gate and crowded in. Scavenger set the co-ordinates and they where back in their base.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
^~*Star's POV *~^  
  
"Oh, my, god..." I could feel the overwhelming chill sink down into my body as I fell to my knees. A great pressure roughly placing itself on my heavied heart. My heart stopped that moment, or at least it felt like it stopped. God... I just wanted to either die right then or burst into tears. I was to frightened to cry though...  
  
Before my eyes, lay Starscream. Dead or just barely alive, I could not tell. His wounds was the only thing that captivated my stare as my heart gave a painful thump against my chest, reassuring me that it was still working. I could move again, but could not control my movement as I had wanted to. My legs began to feel weak as I collapsed, not for the first time. Tears finally weld up in my eyes as my mouth hung open.   
  
I slowly shook my head, unable to take the sight before me. "No... Starscream... What happened to you?" I whispered to myself. Starscream's head shakily turned towards me. His eyes pleading. Pleading that I not be seeing him this way. I slowly rose to my feet and trudged over to his side.   
  
"Please Star, don't. Please leave here. Don't look back either..." His voice was barely heard in my ears as I climbed up the side of the Metal bed, finding almost steplike pieces jutting out from it.  
  
"Not Starscream. I wont run." My tears now fell down my face, forcing Starscream to feel worse at what he was causing me to feel. Agony. "Not this time..." My voice was steady as I spoke, with the sure knowledge that I had to do something.   
  
I scrambled up onto his top of his chest and lay down. "Just concentrate." Megs words echoed through my mind. I did so. I concentrated as hard as possible.  
  
I could feel myself becoming weaker. I put all my mind on concentrating at that moment. I focused on his face, his wounds, his body, everything. I began to cry more as I visualized Starscream's tortured body in my mind, all to vividly. Not even my thoughts should be this real, but they were. I could see every small detail in my mind.  
  
Starscream yelled, not in pain, but for me... He does care...  
  
(This is gonna get REALLY confusing)  
  
Star, NOOOOOOO!! His voice screaming for me seemed to echo for an eternity through that darkness that I was in. He cares... he really does... my dream was true... but none of that really matters now does it? Of course it does. Everything matters. At least in this world. But no, I am not in my old world...now am I? This one is different... So many things I don't know... What *is* possible in this world? If giant robots from outer-space exist, then who knows what else could be out there?  
  
Why was I chosen to live this life?   
  
Yes, it is what I have always wanted.   
  
No, I have not really thought much about my family.   
  
Why?   
  
Do I even care about them?   
  
Yes, of course I do.  
  
Is that a lie? I don't know.   
  
Maybe all my thoughts are just excuses to believe what I want to believe.   
  
When really I don't believe...  
  
I soon noticed that I was asking myself questions and answering them myself.   
  
I shook my head.   
  
No, that's I lie.   
  
I can't shake my head.  
  
I don't have a head to shake.   
  
Wait no head?   
  
No body either.   
  
Where is my body.   
  
Who cares?   
  
I care.   
  
Do you really?   
  
No.   
  
Why are you making so many things up?   
  
How am I supposed to know?!   
  
Because you are supposed to know yourself.   
  
Well sorry, I don't!   
  
That's one thing you said truthfully.   
  
I have said other things!   
  
Like what?   
  
I don't know!   
  
See, making things up again!   
  
Am not!   
  
Yes you are.   
  
So? So, you need to find out the real answers.   
  
How?   
  
You'll know when you need to.   
  
What?   
  
You'll know.   
  
What's that supposed to mean?   
  
Ignore it.   
  
Why?   
  
Because I told you to.   
  
Why am I talking to myself?   
  
Your not.   
  
What do you er I mean, what do *I* mean?!  
  
I chuckled deeply, You are not speaking to yourself actually, not your actual self anyways.   
  
What's that mean?!?   
  
I chuckled again, Your don't understand do you?   
  
Obviously not.   
  
This may get confusing...   
  
Oh, like its not already?!   
  
You don't have to get angry...  
  
I am not!   
  
Fine, you know what?, whatever.   
  
Wait, when I chuckled, where did it come from?   
  
Don't worry about it!   
  
But I want to!   
  
Owell, look, I am yourself of the future and I ha-  
  
Oh!, I have seen this movie before!   
  
Except this time its real!   
  
Be quiet!   
  
Shutting-up...   
  
Good, now, yes, you are dead, bu-  
  
I am dead?!   
  
Shut-up!   
  
Sorry...  
  
Now, yes, your are and supposed to die right now, but I can save you if I teach you some things. What kind of things?   
  
Let me tell and show you...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
(*^Sorry about the confusion I may have tortured you with but if you have not noticed the two Star's speech goes like this: 1-2-1-2-1-2-1-2- and so on.)  
  
Star's eyes opened and she sat up. Starscream kneeling down next to her looking with worry in his expression.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Heheh!!! I LOVED writing this chapter!!! Its was soooo much fun, AGAIN sorry for the confusion... and eh... the Optimus and the fangs thing may have been just a little weird. REMEMBER!: Review! and you get MORE!  
  
I am actually very proud that this chapter turned out to be so long! 2,777 words! 


	16. Leaving by Will

Pivot: Heheh, yes, but if they did not...you know...then why even have genders? And I kinda personally wanna know how they are created, and who created them... Always loving to get opinions, even if it from a decepticon. Well, if they do, and they do, have genders, then there has to be some sexual attraction, even if it does not mean actually...having kids (so to speak) or else, why even have genders at all?! Why not just call them *all* males, or *all* females or just call them all something completely different that would classify them as not exactly having a gender, or having the capability of having sex. (Wow, I have a lot to say to your reviews... *Looks at how mush I typed* woah...) Heheh, they have been around the humans for a while, so a bit of it must have rubbed off on em.   
  
"Glare, Optimus, glare! Y'know, I'm beginning to think he's a vampire..." I just wanted a strange reason for him always having a faceplate...and this was the strangest thing I could think of at the time of me being sick...(Yes, I was sick when I wrote that...)  
  
"I'm not sure why Transformers would be   
  
sexually attracted to a different species, and since they're technically   
  
all naked anyway, Hot Shot probably wouldn't grasp the concept." Your right... but I cannot say anymore, or else it may ruin some of the story line...  
  
Moonwalker: Nonononono, Do not worry, the new girl has one *very* strict purpose, but that will become evident in...probably this chapter! You will never see her in any of my other future fics because she is a one time character. And don't worry, she is *meant* to be how I made her, seemingly perfect, but all for one reason...  
  
Norma Lee Insane: Yea, I know! I felt sooo bad after writing that... and sick, cruel, and whateverelseisabadfeeling.  
  
Zeheria: (It may be a while before you read this but owell, this will be here for when you do) Heheh, glad you like it! And no, I *love* getting E-mail, it makes me *very* happy to come home to 4 emails   
  
o^-^o  
  
--**Star's POV**--  
  
I woke up slowly from my long sleep. I reached up to rub my eyes but found I could not move my arms. They where trapped under something... I squirmed to move them but they where held tightly.   
  
Fine! I'll open my eyes! I finally opened my eyes, blinded by the intense light, just as I had expected. I squinted my eyes and looked around. Duh, no wonder I could not move my arms! Starscream was hugging me! Lightly of course... Ack! I heard and anoying scrape of metal to my right.  
  
I glanced to my right and was in pure shock, my right shoulder was incased in metal! I looked up at Starscream's face... he was smiling? He had his eyes closed that was for sure, I definitely did not see any light coming from where his eyes *should* be. "Eh, Starscream?"  
  
His eyes suddenly opened in shock and looked down at me in horror. "What?" I asked, okay, this was confusing...  
  
"I...uh... was just... making sure you were breathing!" he struggled to make up an excuse, but I easily saw through it... who couldn't?  
  
I just smiled and hugged him back, though mine was considerably weaker. Starscream then set me down on the floor, I could tell he was getting an uncomfortable feeling. Well, I thought he got an uncomfortable feeling, that is until I saw him looking after the girl that I got a glance at that was in Scavenger's hand, back at the 'cons base.  
  
Starscream sat up and walked after her as if he was in a daze. Starscream stopped but then continued once the girl looked into his eyes. She then noticed me there too, and looked into my eyes.  
  
I gasped at that moment when I saw her eyes. They where a captivating blue that seemed to reflect all the light in the room I began to feel queasy after she looked away and placed the few pieces I had together.  
  
That new girl was some kind of fraud, I don't know how, but she is attracting the male Autobots into falling head over heals down to her feet. "Starscream!" I shouted trying to get his attention. He took one glance back at me, making the girl frown.  
  
"No Starscream," she said, her tone rough and commanding. "follow your Sun, just like the good little Star you are." Starscream began to follow her again as she smiled wickedly and continued down the hallway.  
  
"Starscream, can't you see through her?" I said to nothing. No one was around, they where probably all waiting for 'Sun' as she called herself that moment.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
*^| Evanescence |^*  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
look here she comes now  
  
bow down and stare in wonder  
  
oh how we love you  
  
no flaws when you're pretending  
  
but now i know she  
  
never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
i know the truth now  
  
i know who you are  
  
and i don't love you anymore  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
I figured that Sun would be in the Command room, along with every one else, so I decided to go down there and see just what her little joke was.  
  
Sure enough, after straying down the hallways I finally came to the Command room, and even more sure enough, every one was there. They were all crowded around a bare spot on the floor where 'Sun' stood.   
  
"Wow, wonderful story...uh.... what do you call you?" Optimus was the one who spoke, him too? No, she's good... Just then I did a double take, and then noticed what was veeery wrong. Optimus with...fangs? That's new.  
  
The girl seemed to think, and then remembered her words to Starscream when they where with Star. "Sun, will do."  
  
Knew it. I hated her. She was gaining love by a very wrong and false way. She was tricking them.  
  
"Optimus! Come on! Can't you see that she is *making* you like her?" Optimus seemed to consider this but never took his eyes off Sun. "Nope, I can only see that I love Sun." He would go as far as saying *love*?! Something has to be done. I don't know where she came from, but she has to be delt with. Maybe I am just jealous? Over what though? That Starscream likes her more than you? No, because these are your friends, and you only what what's best for them.  
  
Oh great, again with the second mind.... Just try to help them, goodbye.   
  
Great, now the voice deserts me too! Sun looked over at me and glared. Oh, what an evil look... It sent chills up and down my spine every moment she looked into my eyes. There was something else that bothered me...she was not wearing clothes still... I quickly looked away.  
  
Fine...I'll help them... Like they will ever say 'thanks' though...  
  
After rolling my eyes at my mind (Yes, star talks to herself in her mind, it's a way to keep herself entertained) I ran over to Sun, after reaching a point where I *should* have stopped, I kept running. I lept into the air, my arms and hands outstretched ready to tackle her. Finally, I get to be a hero! You have already done that with Starscream...twice... Well this is different! There are people watching this time!  
  
"AAaack!" I shrieked as a giant metal fist hit me into the opposing wall. "Ugh..." I could feel my body go numb, but with pain. 'Awe crap...' I thought as I lay imobilized. I turned my head with great effort over to the Autobots. None. Not one of them even looked over to me, as if wanting to see if I was at least still alive.   
  
You'd think they cared, after they took so long to find you? What if they just ignored me and went about their daily business and then finally came after they had nothing else to do? What if they only saved me because it is their job to protect all? What if no one ever really did care? What about Starscream? Does he really care? Sure there were those moments where he did some pretty strange things that, in a way , showed some kind of care. But he's not coming to help you now... He is just sitting there, listening to 'Sun' and her 'oh so *Terrific*' stories! God, what if I did something completely wrong to make everything like this? I just wanna drop down dead so badly right now... No one really ever did care, did they? No... Of course not... How could anyone love you? God, I should not be thinking this way! But I am, I cannot help myself... Maybe I should just let the darkness over come myself... Maybe I should just drift away...  
  
Wait, there may be another solution, to where I will get to live... The Decepticons...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
A deep voice echoed through her head as she slept silently, a deep voice, one she had heard before. Then the one who was saying the words came into view, and intense look upon his features.  
  
Megatron.  
  
His words seemed to free her soul as they where spoken...  
  
(I do not own this, Evanescence owns these lyrics, I am just using them cause they fit so well.)  
  
"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I died for you  
  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you"  
  
The first four parts where as if he was speaking with her mind, speaking her thoughts, and the last part was his own, as if he was saying them to her, from him. She knew now that she would be sheltered with him. He could help her...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
I slowly trudged through the hallways down to the warp-gate, where my fate was to be chosen. My body was still aching, That hand really hit her hard, and then the collision with the wall...  
  
God, how could I have been so stupid?! Of course they were going to stop you! They think they love her... But what if they really do? No... Forget it...  
  
Finally I reached the warp room and searched through the location files that have already been used. There! I found it and entered the file. After pressing the little green button that I hoped was the right one I ran up past the small wall next to the control panel.   
  
"Schist!" (Schist *I think that's how its spelled* is a type of rock, that sounds a lot like shit, I just put is in here for fun *Smiles* ^-^) I yelled as the agonizing stretching began. Then again, it can't be any better than being turned to squares and teleported like the 'cons...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
"Megatron!!" Star shouted at the top of her voice. "Urh..." Star crouched over and held her stomach. 'Warping sucks...' she thought after she crunched over, trying to regain her stomach.  
  
Star just sat down, waiting. She was sure he would come...  
  
Minutes later, what seemed like hours to Star, Megatron along with Cyclonis rounded the corner into the warp-room. Megatron ran up and kneeled down in front of Star, and looked down at her. "You are back?" Megatron inquired almost in unison with Cyco.   
  
"Yes, apparently they didn't care for me after all..." Star began to cry, her body shaking lightly. Megatron observed the scratches and bruises that came from when the fist collided with her and she slammed hard into the metal wall. Megatron stared at the metal that had encased Star's shoulder.  
  
"What happened to your shoulder, Star?" Megatron was very interested in what happened, for possible science reasons.  
  
Star gradually looked up after she wiped her tears and replied, "I don't know, but its where I got shot by one of the Autobots gun fire. I guess the metal inside of me also repairs wounds..." Star sniffed and just stopped talking.  
  
"Star, would you like to become a warrior for me?" Star smiled slightly at how he called her by her name, yes, she would like to help them, but how? She was a meek 'squishy' as humans were commonly called in the fanfics she had read. (I *love* that! 'Squishy'... *Giggle* 'Squishy!! Hahaha!!....sorry -^_^-)  
  
"How?"  
  
Megatron smiled a toothy grin (Wow, that looked weird in my mind, coming from Megatron, I just cannot imagine Megatron smiling with his teeth showing in a non angry expression...I don't know why either....) "It would not hurt, but I would have to strip you-" Megatron was interrupted as Star gawked at those two words, her eyes wide with fright. Megatron glared at her and continued, "I would have to strip you of your skin, but your body would be completely numb. The metal inside of your body would then create Dermaplating (Sorry, word stolen from Koi Lung Fish ^-^) armor around where your top layers of skin should be. Then, the metal would eat away at the lest layers of skin, leaving only the Dermaplating."  
  
Star looked down in silence for a moment but then looked back up. "Woah..."  
  
"So?" Megatron inquired. "Are you up for it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Megatron, gently, amusingly, scooped up Star into his hand and headed off for the lab. Cyco just shrugged and went back to the Med room to finish repairing Demolisher.  
  
Soon afterwards, the process began---  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Star's eyebrows rose in shock as she observed her new look...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Heheh, nope! you don't get to read what she looks like just yet!!! HAHAH! I am *evil*  
  
:)  
  
Star: *I* know what I look like!  
  
Colleen: Duh...  
  
Star: *Pout*   
  
Colleen: *glare*  
  
REVIEWSSSSSS!!!!!! Sorry, I am hyper!! 


	17. Starscream, the Traitor

I am soory if you read the chapter 17 that was put up before this one, I was in a really bad mood and did not even want to write, so I don't know why I did. I really should not have, it was a crappy chapter to post. Soo, sorry to anyone who actually *read* that crap.  
  
I saw her small form shake as her tears seemed to bleed from her eyes, settling gently down on her blackened legs. Her silver and black form trembling before my eyes as I kneeled down infront of the girl. Many thoughts ran through my head, but there seemed to be no source of them, just random thoughts floating around, forlorn from any purpose. Her new skin seemed to move on its own, whether it really did I don't know.  
  
"Can I leave? I don't like it here..." Star's meek voice came from the dark form infront of me, releasing me from my deepened thoughts, as if calling my name out of my own world that was trying to betray my own self. I focused my eyes on the girl, now staring pleadingly up at me. She was so innocent, yet I could tell that inside herself, a battle was raging within. I felt pity for her, I know what its like to have to experience a battle with your inner self, its maddening.  
  
I simply nodded my head, I could see my head moving in the reflection of her new dark toned skin. After I had lowered my hand down to were she could hop on I stood and walked out of the room, trying my best not to make the ride too shaky, as I could see she was still slightly dramatized from the change in her appearance.   
  
The process was simple, sure enough, but the outcome could become to great and even end in death. Star had taken the risk and was rewarded with what I had hoped was happiness and joy. But there was still not telling in her state, nothing could be read on her face at this time as she cried. I figured that her body still hurt, having your own skin peeled is nothing to be happy about, and I was sure that there would still be slight pain if not tormenting pain. I had been there to warn her, and she still insisted that the operation be continued.  
  
|‡† Evanescence †‡| (Song of the lines have been tweaked to mach the story better ^-^)  
  
(*Surrender*)  
  
Is this real enough for you  
  
You were so confused  
  
Now that you've decided to stay  
  
We'll remain together  
  
|‡† (*Surrender*) †‡|  
  
"Megatron?" I glanced down to Star's figure, propped up in my hand, her head tilted sky-ward in order to look me in the eyes. Finally, she has found the curage to look at me directly. "Do you... suppose... that I could use one of your simulation training to teach me to use a sword?" She inquired, still to nervous to ask me in one complete straight sentence.  
  
|‡† (*Surrender*) †‡|  
  
You can't abandon me  
  
You belong to me  
  
|‡† (*Surrender*) †‡|  
  
"Very well, you may need it for the future, how else are you going to help me?" Star just looked up at me as a slight smiled played shortly on her lips. Lowering her head to face forward she spoke once again.   
  
"Thank you... Master..." I could hear the drag in her voice as her tone receded and it was no more than a whisper. I actually felt bad for her, she said a while back that she would never sink low enough to call anyone her 'master'.  
  
`"ˆ(FlashBack)ˆ"` 


	18. New time period!

*smirks* Wow, I really put alot of detail and thoughts into this one. I was in a depressed/hyper (Weird combination there) mood and wanted to *release* and description left in me after my stomach started to hurt from drinking two glasses of chocolate milk (My stomach hurts in the mornings if I drink or eat anything.)  
  
Skins Thunderbomb: O.O Uh...yeaaaaah......*Get nervous* er, yea, ON WITH THE CHAPTER BEFOR YOU KILL ME! Meh... nope, there must just be something strange up wit ff.net, I did not upload abunch o' times just once. yup...just once...yeeeaaahhh  
  
SaphireStars: Er, well...this time it will be long, just not updated quickly. I have been having a few *personal* matters going on...  
  
Zeheria: O.o, you really like saying 'Yaay' don't you? Lol. MEGGY!  
  
Moonwalker: I know...Sorry 'bout the other version...  
  
Z: Eheh, ty.  
  
Norma Lee Insane: Awe, I am loooooved!  
  
Moonwalker: Don't worry, I am going to keep it TFs and Humans.  
  
laura-sloan: Well, you are no longer going to need to know, 'cause I am not using them. if ya did not notice, I got rid of that chapter and rewrote it 'cause I was inna bad mood when I wrote it. Besides, the creature in the tube was a race that *I* made up. Called the Hurrack Shei. Their brothers, who are peacekeepers are called just Hurrack. They together make up the Uragna.  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
I finally fell. My knees and legs no longer able to sustain the presure being pounded on them. I looked up, the beholder of the sword at my throat smirking as he saw that he had won. I looked up into his eyes. They held emotion. What computer could display emotion withheld in ones eyes correctly? None, its a special emotion. One that no hologram could ever mimic with correct persision. That is why these eyes held nothing but the light that was emitted.  
  
I began to cry slightly. Even though I knew this was fake, it was all too real for me. His face, his body, everything. Everything was just like him. Almost. He showed no mercy. Not like the Starscream I knew. Yes, knew. He longer seemed to care. *He* was the owner of the hand that smacked me into the wall when I tried to help him. Yes, his hand. I always knew it, but was to afraid to admit it. That was the only thing that allowed me to hold in more tears that were ready to fall away.  
  
The world around me seemed to desimate into smoldering ashes and float away into an empty abyss. Now surrounded in darkness my real world came into view, as my sword also began to dissapear before my eyes. Soon my hand grasped nothing as the last bit of the sword was relinquished from ever really existing. Not that it really existed anyways, it was all too real to say it was fake. Nothing should be felt if there is nothing to feel. But I felt it. It was there. Or at least thats what I wanted to believe. My mind knew otherwise though.  
  
I saw Megatron sitting in one of the Transformer sized chairs, its color dark, just like everything else in the Decepticon base. The entire image was depressing, the gloom of the darkness seemed to increase the aching in my joints as I hopped down from the platform. Not entirely ready for the long fall I fell on my arse and endured more pains as the fall's impact shot through my body, making me hurt only more.  
  
I saw Megatron rise from his seat and stride over to my side, he was smilling for some reason or another. "Good work." His words surprised me and I checked my memory once again to be sure that I had heard him correctly. Yeah, he just gave out a compliment! Wow, this must be a new period in time! 'Cybertronian Period: Megatron gives a compliment!'  
  
Though I tried to get my mind off of depressing matters and be joyful, I still felt used. Starscream had betrayed me. Even if it was not entirely his fault. No, I knew it was not his fault. Non of it was. It was all Sun's fault. She and her lies.  
  
"Megatron?" I glaced up as I spoke, my voice strangly not quavering from being nervous. I need to get over being nervous, its only a waist of time. Maybe I can train myself to resist emotions and such sometime? Maybe.  
  
"Yes?" His voice was as hard as ever, never showing any kind of weakness. Always strength and rank filtered his mighty tone. 'This was what scares me', I suddenly realized. 'His voice...'  
  
"Megatron...M-mmaster... Did you at one point have a female residing in here?" Stupid... How would he know? Unless... he put her here...  
  
Megatron narrows his eyes, but in thought, not anger. (I don't think that Transformers have eyebrow muscles/things, do they? Yeah, I know they don't have the hair, but do they have the brow muscles/things?)  
  
"Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
You will never be strong enough  
  
You will never be good enough  
  
You were never conceived in love  
  
You will not rise above  
  
They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me  
  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree" I sang it then, wundering if Megatron had really given me that message, or did I come for nothing, seeking comfort in something that was never there.   
  
"Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
  
I have lived and I'll for you  
  
Abide in me and I'll vow to you  
  
I will never forsake you" Well, he did not sing it but he said it as the song would say it. Then he did really say that to me! But how?   
  
"Sir, how do you know that?" I could feel my face contort itself into a pure mask of confusion, giving away my emotions. No, if any time was to train myself, now would be it. I suddenly straightened myself and stood tall, arms out by my side, my face holding no emotion, or at least as little emotion as I could manage.  
  
"Hey! You changed the words!" I shouted up at Megatron, okay, so maybe I would not practice now. Megatron seemed to play like he was offended as his face melted into a saddened, mounrful look as he looked down at me.  
  
"Awe, its not that big of a difference." Wow, I could not believe it! He was actually playing along! And he did not show any sign of discomtempt while doing so...  
  
Yeah, I did know and hear the giggles of Cyclonis and Demolisher just around the corner as they watched me and Megatron with delight. I don't care, this was the first time in so long that I have actually had some fun, even if not any thing *real* big. I began to laugh after I had looked up at Megatron's face, it held fake and mocking saddness, which was just so funny to see on *His* face.   
  
Megatron soon joined along, my laughs and me now rolling on the floor, had finally gotten to him. Wow, I never expected any decepticon to show any other emotion besides the ones that are always seen on TV, but here I was, with Megatron, Cyclonis, and Demolisher, all laughing our arses off! Well, there is Starscream, who before showed care towards Alexis in the show, but now that I have showed up, everything changed.  
  
I forced myself to stop laughing and sat down on the floor, intent on not laughing again. I have to get to the point that my mind was set on... Okay, here we go...  
  
"Megatron, about the girl-" I was cut off as Megatron also realized that we got off subject and was very quick to respond. I only hoped that they found the girl in the base and not on earth.  
  
"A girl, you say... Yes, I created her. How do you know about her?" His eyes were narrowed again, but this time slightly in suspision.  
  
"She is at the Autobot base, she has 'attracted' all the Autobots to her. Even Starscream..." At the meer mension of his name and the wave of memories were quick to flood my mind and filled me with sorrow. I began to cry, it was like rivers rapidly falling down my now red fluched cheeks. "Please... Please, you must tell me that there is something you can do..." More tears rushed down my face making small pools on the dark metal floors.  
  
"No..."  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
Sorry about is being short, but I really got outta the mood of writing and must go ahead and post it now before I write it like the first chapter 17... *shudder* 


	19. Who the Hell is he?

Norma Lee Insane:Yay, its good to know that so many are still liking my story! Usually by chapter 5 my stories start to get REALLY bad but daaaaaaaaaang, we are up to chapter 19!!!! Whoot for me! *whoot*  
  
SaphireStars: Lol. Awe.... You really like my fic don't you? *I love it when people like my work* ((Is smilling widely/broadly right now))  
  
Moonwalker: Yea, I am giving some of them... no I take that back, a lot of them, sides that you never see in the show. :) Heehee  
  
Lady-Water-Dancer: I don't think anyone can ^-^  
  
Skins Thunderbomb:Yay! I get to LIIIVE!... now if only I could "LIIIVE" in the transformers world... life is boring.....  
  
YAY!!!!! I succeeded in making everyone hate Sun!!! That's one goal down! Probably20 new ones to come!  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
"No…"  
  
Oh, god no… There must be a way…"You… can't do anything? But why not?" I could not take it anymore… There *has* to be some way that he can help…  
  
Megatron's face was molded with sympathy, and it amaised me that such a war hardened warrior, one that has fought for thousands (Am I correct on that?) of years, was able to show sympathy. "I am afraid not. The girl that the Autobots now have roaming their base freely was designed as a detraction for any living being of the opposite sex, and as you may already know, it does not work on females... unless of course the female is attracted to members of the same sex." Megatron looked down at me almost suspiciously.  
  
I could feel my face form into a stare of shock as I quickly darted my head from left to right. "Noo!!! No! Nonononooo... Bad thoughts....... No, not at all.... not oooone little bit! NO!" I stuck out my tongue in disgust as I continued to shake my head violently.  
  
I heard the mighty roar of Megatron's laugh flood the room from above me, it was rather interesting to hear it echo throughout the many empty cooridoors and come back into hearing.  
  
(Just in case you did not get that, cause I did not directly say it, Megatron was inquiring that Star was attracted to the same sex.)  
  
I heard the feint laughs of Demolisher and Cyclonis as they tried to remain unseen in the shadows as they watched, with nothing better to do. Cyclonis soon burst into loud fits of laughter blowing Demolisher and his cover. Megatron quickly turned at glared at the two.  
  
"You moron!" Demolisher shouted at Cyclonis and punched him hard in the face. Cyclonis quickly stopped after being punched and glared over at Demolisher. "Hey! That hurt!"  
  
I could not help it, it was just one of those scenes where even if your not there its still funny, but I was there, so it was hilarious! I gripped my sides as it was my turn for laughing. Soon all havoc broke out as everyone started laughing, probably at me, but that did not matter.  
  
(I wrote this while listening to Kryptonite) *Yea, that little bit of info. was not needed at all...*  
  
All the silence was broken as a hissing noise flooded over our laughter. Everyone soon stopped at looked over to the cause of the sound, the warpgate...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
*I was thinking of stopping it here, but that would make this chapter *WAY* to short!*  
  
'Frig'gin Autobots...' I hissed inside my mind as I stumbled off the warpgate platform. My leg gave away just as it made contact with the dark metal surface. 'Crap, stop going out!' I screamed to myself, halfway directed at my leg. I tried to move it as I knelt on my only good knee and observed my bad one. A few streaks of light shot over my leg from one gaping hole in my upper leg. The energy that shot through and over my leg caused it to spasm and twitch, but it soon stopped.   
  
I looked up as I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Holy Primus!" I laughed mentally as the one called Demolisher exclaimed his surprise in words. I was completely helpless. My arms bound to my back with strong steel pipes, melded together at the ends. I was not sure, but I thought the pipe was long enough to wrap around me about six times, if wrapped tightly, and yea, it was done tightly... I began to lose focus on the things around me and I could not longer think clearly.  
  
No longer could I control my body, it just knelt limp as my back and chest was held up with the pipes, making me sit straight. My optics turned off as I fell unto the lullaby of the darkness, awaiting to claim me triumphantly. And I gave in, there was nothing I could do to prevent it...  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
"Get him to the Med bay immediately!" I roared over the murmurs of Demolisher and Cyclonis as they, along with StarGlade, gawked at the damage of the Transformer before us. I could see Demolisher scramble to comply as he sprinted over to the limp form, and then raising him onto his shoulders and rushing off to the Medical room. "StarGlade, will you be able to help him?" I could see in her eyes as they quickly looked up to me, that they help superior fright melded along with pain. Surely for seeing how damaged the bot had come to be.  
  
Her head vaguely nodded and walked up to me. I knelt down and reached my hand over to her side as she jumped on. Soon I was heading down the numerous passageways down to the Med room.  
  
____________  
  
Well, that was not much a difference... Owell, its a little longer than it would have been had I stopped it were I said I thought about it.... Remember... review and you get more..... 


	20. Controling me from within

Skins Thunderbomb: It shall be revealed all in time.. and I guess that this is the time...  
  
Moonwalker:*cough* yeaaa... sorry 'bout it being short... but this one should make up for that!!!!!!  
  
(A/N)   
  
For this chapter, there may be a lot of confusion, because in the first bit, I do not depict who the character actually is, and will not for a while. But come shall be revealed all within this chapter and the rest in the next, if you review ;). Thankyou for your time, AND NOW YOU MAY READ!!!!!  
  
((NEW N/N)) Sorry I was not able to update in so long, but they put my acount on lock-down cause I posted something that was unecceptable for some reason or another... owell... And sorry for this not being very long, even after all the time I had to write more... withiout reviews it seems that I just can't get into the spirit of writing... *sniff*  
  
_,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,__,.-="=-.,_  
  
(‹±''±›Unknown POV‹±''±›)  
  
I groaned as I awoke. For once, I was glad that I had not died. I can't quite answer why just yet, but I will be sure to make a note of why, when I do find out. Maybe it was the haunting images of my past? Or these images I have been having of a possible future? Who knows but my innerself. But, how can I possibly tap into what I myself know, when I have never really consentrated on it? Is it even possible? These questions only seemed to make the images beckon me to them only at a greater extent.  
  
I glared at the cold greyed wall as I forced them away, and out of my mind. "Never shall I let you back to me!" I yelled out mentally towards the images and visions... calling me to them... droning out all my other thoughts... they seemed to sing a peacful lullaby.... one that lulled me into that trance... Yes, that trance... the one that always ends up being the greeting to the visions. Almost like they are taunting me, they sing louder.   
  
But there is no singing, I soon realize. But how am I hearing them sing? Yes, I am hearing them. But I don't hear it, once I consentrate on them, trying to hear them. Only when I let my mind stray from the matter, as they sway me once more, to them, to the nightmares. Almost there! I can see them, but oh!, just vaguely! Yes, once I reach to them, so that I may finally retain them, so I can once again be claimed to darkness, as my thoughts and spark are enterwind, and my being is revealed...  
  
No!, I don't want that! These dreams that the song sings of, not what they seem. No, true nightmares... I would know, I have been fooled so many times by them before...   
  
"He's awake, lord Megatron!" I heard the shrill voice of Cyclonis, shroud over my darkened thoughts, now too consumed by the 'singing' to even really know what was said. No... its too late. Even if I tried to turn away.... There is no hope... its to late.... The singing grew louder as I saw myself... running... running away from the faces... the faces that where singing that now haunting tune, now loud enough for me to understand their words...  
  
"You've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
  
That you've come to believe your soul's on the other side.  
  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
  
Shards of you,  
  
To sharp to put back together.  
  
To small to matter,  
  
But big enough to cut them into so many little pieces.  
  
If you try to touch them,  
  
And you bleed,  
  
you bleed,  
  
And you breathe,  
  
you breathe no more." Their little song now the only thing I could hear, besides the echo of my footsteps as they pounded through the narrow path that I was following. It was the only way to go. No were else left to turn, I have already been forced away from everwere else. No, no place left to turn... but back.   
  
Backwards led to 'Him' who ever 'He' was, he would not leave me alone... for what ever reason... I screamed as I began fell... only to be greeted with so much more darkness... and the visions... No... he had me again... I let him get to me *again*!  
  
"Please... Help me... Anyone..." I rasped out, my voice barely audible... but 'He' heard me. He also had me trapped in a corner... just like every other time... How? How could I be so blind? He did this every time! How come I did not go another direction?! Right, because there is no other place...  
  
"You fool! You know as well as I, that there is no one who cares enough for you, that they would help you... you only end up hurting them... That is why you are alone. That is why you must face me, everytime you fall to my song, and then you run from it!" He yelled, his voice filled with vice and mixed with a cracked tone, leaving it sounding remarkably like Cyclonis' voice, only not nearly as high. His voice was deep and tainted. Tained with the evil of the many others that had fallen into insanity just as he is trying to do with me. Yes, I know what he is trying to do. But what he speaks if true... I have no one... Every one who I *had*, I hurt... Every one...  
  
I shut my eyes tight and tried to ward the memories threatning to overwhelm my mind away, locking them away, to were I will never have to deal with them again. "I am done with the past!" My voice, surprisingly, rose above the whisper it normally was here as I shouted up to the cloaked figure before me.   
  
His mighty laugh seemed to make up the room that I and he was in, the deep rumble settled around us and the laughing ceased. "You may say that now, but you forget about how bad the future is! Let me remind you just incase you have forgotten!" He said this, almost excitedly. I was almost possitive, he knew I was going to say what I did.  
  
"No!" I shouted as loudly as I could, trying to stop him from revealing my future once again, the visions only seemed to get worse... every time....  
  
"It is to late now, you should learn to mind your tongue! You still have lots to learn," My eyes widened as I saw that small glint in his green eyes brighten and the room around me fell away." before I make you my slave..." His laugh once again seemed to make up everything around us as I heard it perfictly, over the few other sounds in the room.  
  
"No! Stop! Please!" My pleas still had no effect. They never did. I knew they never would either. But I could not help myself...  
  
Fires... Fires burning and melting everything in the flames path. I could see the flames surround two figures, the first one laying almost motionlessly on the metal ground, the other hunched over, fist pointed at the others chest.   
  
Yes... A gun mounted on the second's wrist, powering up.......  
  
A new place... Clear forests... Earth... Three figures this time... The first one, the same one that killed the one in the first vision... The second and third ones... Autobots... Two fists up this time... Guns on each... Both powering up.......  
  
Another new place... Three bots... One human... Me... I was the figure who killed the others....  
  
The other visions before the last one and gone by fast... This one was in real time... I was there... Standing before myself... Watching as I... No... My 'other', raised one gun to the human... No... Not a human... The matalic being... I had seen her, before I had gone out cold at the Decepticons base... Her face seemed to already be coated with smudges and streaks of blood and dirt... Her face filled with horror... But strangely, it still held confidence... It was useless... I heard her strangled cry echo off into the distance, silencing the birds in the tree as the first fire went off... That was enough, but I...right, no, my other... shot again... 'Another scream... another death... Its beginning to get old'... wait... I did not think that... Then who did?  
  
I looked to my 'other'... I could see into his thoughts... yes... he was the one who 'thought' that... not I... I was just able to hear his... My-no, his, Primus this is getting confusing... thoughts... Strange... I heard her voice climb up to my hearing... "Why... Why did you do it?... Sideways... Why?" Primus... This was beginning to become unbearable... She fell limp... Her last words used up her remaining life...   
  
The next shots... Echoing again through the forests... Three more lives lost...  
  
"Now... Lets see your more distant... past" The shadowed figure's voice spoke loudly. Soon I was back at the Autobot base... Back were everything went wrong...  
  
I cringed as the haunting scene replayed itself...  
  
"Beautiful..." I heard my 'other' self say as he stood before Starscream, who was suspended by strong chains melded to the ceiling. He looked at his sword in my hand... wait... I was standing before Starscream? I was holding the sword? I had said that? No... "Yes, you *know* its true..." 'His' voice said through my head.   
  
Fright soon took over Starscream and he looked up at me, staring up at him...I knew what he was thinking... I knew he did not want to be here... He did not want what was coming to him... Yet, he was powerless to resist... I made my body give contact to Starscreams... His body trembled next to mine...  
  
"No!!!!" I shouted, though my mouth did not move, nor did Starscream hear me. Only 'He', heard me. "Yes... You did... And there is nothing you can do or say to stop it. It has already become a part of your past. A part of your mind. A part of you..." He apeared next to me, his voice taunting my mind, driving me to an extent to where I even believed I could go no farther. But he would drive me farther... at least into insanity. If not farther... to where death is my life.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?!" my voice went higher than normal as I shouted as loud as I could. I couldn't control my body, it just kept replaying what had happened that day with Starscream. It *made* me watch it.   
  
His laughter circled the room, though neither my body, or Starscream's seemed to react to it. Maybe Starscream could not hear it? But how?  
  
"You just don't understand, do you?" his voice... his damn voice!  
  
"Just stop it!!" I could feel all the emotions swelling up inside, but because I could do nothing with my body, I could not even cry. I wanted to rip out my heart (I am only saying this as I assume they have hearts of some kind: In a few of the Armada episodes they reffer to it as their heart. And just to let you know, their 'Spark' is just their version of saying soul, its not their actual heart, just like human's souls are not their hearts, they are two different things((I got this information from research)) ) 


	21. Remember

I know, I know, I have REALLY been slacking off on this story, but I am no longer allowed to have my computer on school nights, and I have been doing other things besides writing on the weekends... when I DO have my computer... But, since its Spring break, you will get a nice REALLY long chapter up NEXT TIME I update...  
  
So sorry about this ones size... I just wanted to go ahead an post this one like it ise so you could get the update, btw, you don't need to review for this chappy, since there really is not anything in it...  
  
_*^ Sideways' POV ^*_  
  
"Stop it! Just frig'gin stop it!!!" I did not desire to envision any of these tainted images any further. His exclusive response was the mighty roar of his laughter, and yet again, the setting changing.  
  
"Let us see how the Autobots treated you, shall we?"  
  
Still within the room where Starscream was, except, I was the one hanging... This was all to familiar...  
  
Hotshot first strode in, the StarSaber in hand, pacing solemnly up to me. I don't know if he somehow knew, but he did the first thing that I did to Starscream. He raised the StarSaber to my face, and positioned it just nether of my eye. He dragged the blade down my cheek, and down to my jaw-line. I grimaced in pain and he just grinned his arse off. He then lowered the Saber and walked closer to and frowned as he considered the saddened gaze that expressioned my eyes.  
  
He then glared at me and back handed me, sending my head jerking violently to the left. I growled as energon escaped the wound on my cheek, the pain pulsing with each flex of my muscles. Hotshot left silently, the frown and glare still coating his features.   
  
RedAlert soon paced in and kicked me in the stomach, sending my legs to contract upwards, but I could not because as well at my arms, my legs where painfully stretched so that I hovered in the center of the room, completely imobile. By now my eyes had filled with a pained expression, regretting my actions, regretting everything, and the greatest... regretting living...  
  
RedAlert soon walked off after he had delt more blows and just as he exited Smokescreen soon walked in. He did not even bother to walk up to me, instead he turned to his left and then jolted his body to the right, releasing his crane at the same time. I cried out as the metal made hard contact with my side.  
  
My arms tried to pull down and ease the pain shooting through my side, but that was impossible with the way I was imprisoned... Lifting my head towards the high ceiling I muttered curses to Primus for my position, though I knew he was not to blame...  
  
You know, if you really think about it, humans cry tears that are water, while their blood is separate, but Transformers bleed energon, as well as cry it. So, its more like we are bleeding from our eyes instead of crying. So I guess you could say that right then, I began to bleed from my eyes. Energy seeping slowly away as I waisted precious energy on petty emotions...  
  
Smokscreen... Blurr... And last, Optimus Prime... Then all over again, they came in and left me more hurt than the last time... Finally they left me alone and a small girl slowly walked in. Sure, she would be more then likely be found attractive by any male, but why not me then? Surely you remember... the whole thing with Starscream? If you don't remember that ordeal then your insane...  
  
She walked up to me, until she was just in my range of view as I stared straight down at the floor, where she was. She rose her head, her gaze meeting mine. Her eyes flashed for a moment, and then glared at me while frowning. Her eyes appeared to search through me, search my feelings and thoughts... she found it... She cringed as her face helf disgust. And I knew why... Because of Starscream, my feelings towards him, what I did to him...  
  
She stepped backwards until she was at the dorrway leading in, and then Starscream walked in... His sword in hand. While the girl walked out Starscream walked up to me, and brought his sword to my uncut cheek. He seemed to consider his next move, but instead of dragging the blade down my cheek as I expected, he drew back had sword to his chest and plunged the blade deep into my shoulder. 


	22. Welcome

A TON of this fic is filled with mostly diolog... so, hope it does not get too boreing, I will throw in something good ^-^ Meh, its not as long as I planned it to be, but eh... I just had like 2 hours of sleep and I need to get this fic updated... so here.. another chapter thats shorter than I said it was going to be -_-"  
  
‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡  
  
I gasped as the blade swiftly penetrated my armor, pearcing through my inside, and finally protruding from the other side. I could feel my eyes widen as my head shot up, my mouth agape. I fought back the tears and struggled to maintain myself, but it seemed to be impossible. Everything around me became blurred in a grey haze as I heard Starscream chuckled just infront of me, his voice laughter with glee.  
  
I felt energon slowly fall down my lips as it came from my mouth. Starscream then gritted his teeth and quickly turned the sword to the right, as it was still inside of me. I moaned loadly as the pain remened clasped onto me, showing no mercy.   
  
The very edge of Starscream's lips curved into a deviouse grin as he thrust the blad in farther, widening the wound. My eyes began to haze over and dim as I heard a voice speak out, though not Starscream's... "Sideways... Wake, Sidways!" I glared at the wall, not really focused on anything, just glaring at what was not to be found. Starscream's face contorted and swirled around as his body desimated to amder ashes dancing in the room, then the room began to change along with Starscream. Darkness clouded the ashes from my sight as they danced in melodic rhythm.  
  
My body no longer felt the effects of the beating that was cruely given unto me, instead I felt normal... The scene soon came to my eyes, this was real, no dream...  
  
‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡  
  
Catching a glimse of something at the bottom of my eye sight I turned my head downwards to get a beter look. crouched on my chest was the girl from before, no, not the one in the dream, the one before her...  
  
"Who are you?" My first words from wake.  
  
She seemed to gradually cocked her head and then replied smiling, " Star... I mean Starglade."  
  
"Am I still in the Decepticon's base?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How long was I knocked out?"  
  
"10 hours"  
  
"Have I been repaired?" I said surveying the damage over my body, and then realized that I had been healed. I quickly remembered the gash on my cheek and raised my hand to where it should be. Still there.  
  
StarGlade's brow furrowed as she saw the cut on my face. "How did you get that?"  
  
I felt terrible inside for what I had done, and how it was given to me... but I managed to find away around telling her the whole story. "The Autobots gave it to me with the StarSaber."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Again I managed to find a way around her words. "They found out that I was truely on the Decepticon's side."  
  
"Your on our side?" I laughed a small bit after noticing that after I had been the one asking all the questions, it was her now asking them all.   
  
"Yes, I just pretended to be on their side so I could get all the data of their base and tactics for the Megatron's usage.  
  
"Did you ever tell the Decepticons that you where on our side the entire time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do we know we can trust you?" she began to glare at me slightly, getting suspicious.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me."  
  
"The Autobots trusted you, but you turned them over."  
  
"Do you really think they would do what they did to me if I was tuely on their side?"  
  
Starglade's head lowered as she spoke. "No, I guess not."  
  
"See? I am on your side."  
  
"I still don't trust you."  
  
"You don't need too."  
  
That really seemed to surprise her. Her head shot up at me her face coaxed in confusion but it melted away. "You are very one mixed up bot."  
  
"Me? What about Scavenger?!"  
  
"What... about... Scavenger?" Her eyes narrows at me once again.  
  
"Nothing.... Never mind, forget what I said."  
  
"No, what about Scavenger?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Forget it!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You are jsut too stuburn!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.... ARHG!"  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"'Hah' what?!"  
  
"Hah, I got you confused!"  
  
"No, you got me irritated!!"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"'Hah', WHAT?!"  
  
"Now I got *you* irritated!"  
  
"I-..." She glared at me once again...  
  
"You, what?"  
  
"I-... am *going to kill you*!!!!"  
  
I yelped and shot up in my seat/bed/thing as she came running at me. I hopped off the table/bed and ran outside the room. "You can never catch me!!"  
  
"What, are you the Ginger bread man?"  
  
I stopped where I was and thought long and hard... Ginger bread man? Who the hell? "Who the hell is the Ginger bread man?!"  
  
Star stopped just behind me as I turned and she burst into laughter. She soon fell to the floor gripping her sides.... Well... this is more odd then I would expect to see... or well hear, in one day...  
  
"The Ginger bread man is a children's book character." she gasped out and then resumed her laughing.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what? Oh, and the phrase that you allways hear him say is "You can't catch me, I'm the Ginger bread man! Oh, and hes a living cookie thats made out of Ginger bread... I forgot what made him come to life though... If it was anything"  
  
"And, if you are no longer a child, then why do you remember this character?"  
  
"Most parents would usually teach nursery rhymes, childrens stories and poems, to little kids, and I guess that over time they just got ingraved into our minds..."  
  
"So its like sablyminal messages?"  
  
Star stopped laughing at looked to her right, remaining silent. "Not at all, just that we hear them so much that we pretty much memorize them. Someone's coming."  
  
I heard the metal footsteps marching their way down the hallway, coming closer with each step. soon three figures appeared from around a corner.  
  
‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡  
  
(No Special POV)  
  
"Ah, its good to see that you are finally awake, Sideways." Megatron said from infront of Cyclonis(Yes, thanks to someone at Seibertron.com my spelling on his name has been corrected) and Demolisher.  
  
"Yes, and while little Sideways was having his beauty rest we had to go fight off the Autobots... and lost 'cause of Demolisher." Spoke up Cyclonis, eyeing Demolisher with anger.  
  
"Hey! Its not my fault, its 'cause of that traitor Starscream! And that girl they had around, its like she's their new leader or something, barking out orders. And whats worse is, those Autbots obeyed every single one to the max!"  
  
"Did you get a good look at her?"  
  
"No... why did you?"  
  
"No, Optimus kept staying away from the fighting lines, holding the girl in his hands, pretty much like he was protecting her."  
  
"Pft, who would want to protect a puny human like her? Its not like she's worth anything"  
  
"Exactly, so why just 'stop' fighing all together just to protect her? Do you think he's finally gone crazy? I mean, he's always the one whose in front!"  
  
"Though think if Optimus was fighting..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Then our wounds would be greater, moron..."  
  
Cyclonis just growled in response and turned away, for once, not having a whitty come-back.  
  
"Shut up you two idiots!!" Ordered out Megatron as he held his head in his right hand.  
  
A small 'eep' came from Demolisher as he straightened up and Cyclonis struggled to retain manic giggles. A few began to escape until he finally fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Welcome to the insane assylum, Sideways..." Muttered Megatron as he walked past Sideways, who was lost for words.  
  
"StarGlade," StarGlade perked up at hearing her new name being used. "Follow me." spoke Megatron as he resumed his pace down the hallway. Star quickly fell into much quicker step behind Megatron as she was actually sprinting to keep up.   
  
For a moment Sideways just stood there, but then desided to follow Megatron and StarGlade.  
  
"StarGlade." spoke Megatron.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would like to see how your armor holds up."  
  
"Ex...cuse me, sir?"  
  
"I would like to see how well you can defend yourself."  
  
"Oh! Of course!"  
  
"Then continue following me until we eet our destination."  
  
"Of course... Master."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't call the that!"  
  
"Why sir?"  
  
"Because I said! Do you need a whole report as to why I don't want you call me that?!"  
  
"N-no sir... I am terrible sorry sir... Please forgive me for questioning you, sir"  
  
Megatron growled as he entered a dark room, StarGlade and Sideways still following.  
  
‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡=‡_…'-•«º¯º»•-'…_‡  
  
(StarGlade's POV)  
  
I surveyed the near pitch-black room as shadows blanketed the flat areas around it.oom gave me an chiling feeling, then again most the base does. I saw Megatron dart to the side and flip a small switch. Soon overhead lights flared throughout the room, casting a blinding light to my eyes that had been adjusted to the dark.  
  
"StarGlade, have you ever been hit before?" Asked Megatron from me right.  
  
I turned to face him and then spoke. "Only by my younger brother."  
  
"Have you ever broken something in your body?"  
  
"I broke my arm once falling off a park jungle gym."  
  
Meagtron hesitated not used to what she had just spoken of but continued anyways. "Have you ever endured a great pain?"  
  
I looked high up in thought but was quick to remember... "When I got run over by a car..." I said grimly, hating being reminded of that.  
  
"I then request that you allow me to test your endurence."  
  
I chuckled noticing how he *asked* instad of just ordering it. "Why do you request it instead of order it?"  
  
"I-" Megatron stopped with his mouth hanging open. He sighed and looked upwards. "Come on, I am giving you a choice here..."  
  
I laughed again finding this all too amusing. "Yes."  
  
"You understand that anything that is done to you, is for your benifit, and I hold no grudge against you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just come on!"  
  
Megatron sighed yet again and threw out his arm. his fist made quick and agonising contact with my chest. I yelled out of shock as the blow sent me soaring through the air and into the aposing wall. At first I was shocked at what he had done, but then realised that this was his endurence test, he was going to beat me until I could take no more, and analize how well I help up against him.  
  
I felt very hyper as the blood in my body began to flow faster. I quickly pulled myself up to my feet and walked back over to Megatron, who scooped me into his hand and began to crush me. The pain was quite a bit lessed from when I remember being sqeezed be him before, but it still hurt like Hell...  
  
I gritted my teeth and squinted my eyes as I tried to overcome the pain. A thought soon came over me and I decided that it would be best to try it. If the pain is too much to bare, but its only the pain holding you back, then why not *ignore* the pain? Very smart girl, but you still have a lot to learn. What the?   
  
You still have not come to know yourself, have you?  
  
What?  
  
Still as confused as always I see...  
  
You again.....  
  
Yes, it is I, you.  
  
That was odd sounding.  
  
And?  
  
So it was odd sounding!  
  
So? Who cares?  
  
I do!  
  
You always care about the little things! Move on!!  
  
No!  
  
Why do you have to be so stubburn all the time?!  
  
Why do you?!  
  
What? I am not being stubbern!  
  
Yes you are!  
  
How?!  
  
You wont just let me be stubbern! And thats making you be stubbern!  
  
Bu-... GAH!!! Why... WHY, must you be so complicated?  
  
I am you, remember?  
  
For once you did...  
  
Shutup!  
  
I blinked as I realized that I no longer felt pressure on my body. Soon the darkness, which before I did not even notice, fadded away and Megatron's face came into my sight. He had a confused look... He seems to always have a confused face on while I am around...  
  
"StarGlade?" Spoke Megatron quietly as I looked around. Still in the bright room... Sideways was still leaning against the doorway...  
  
"Uh... yes, sir?"  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" What the heck does he mean 'what did I just do?'...?  
  
"You did nothing as I- er- crushed you..."  
  
"I did nothing?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Freaky..." I furrowed my brow, no even remembering doing anything... er...nothing.... Wait! When I... talked to myself... I did not consentrate on what was going on around me... time was still passing during then? It seemed like it all happened so quickly almost as if time was stopped as I talked to myself... how odd. 


End file.
